


Playing with Fire

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teen Romance, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Wolf Derek, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Donde en una tarde de viernes, Isaac, Scott y Stiles se la pasan jugando videojuegos hasta que deciden jugar a otra cosa y apostar algo.Y obviamente Stiles termina perdiendo.Sterek.





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic publicado en Wattpad con el mismo nickname que aquí, si gustan o si se les hace más cómodo, pueden ir también a leer ahí (actualizo más rápido en Wattpad) que lo disfruten :)

 —Es obvio que no saben jugar Halo compañeros —grito emocionado Stiles tras matar una vez más al personaje de Isaac.

—¡Cállate, Cállate! —exclamó Scott mientras intentaba ganarle a su mejor amigo aun sabiendo que definitivamente la partida la ganaría Stiles, por quinta o sexta vez.

—Ah... —suspiro Isaac—. Me rindo, me quedaré ahí parado para que vayan a matarme...

—Con gusto lo haré amigo —dijo sonriente Stiles mientras movía ágilmente el control.

Esa era una tarde simple y tranquila en la que los tres disfrutaban de Halo. Los exámenes habían pasado, los entrenamientos solo se hacían los sábados, domingos y lunes, y ninguna amenaza sobrenatural acechaba el pueblo de Beacon Hills, aun. Por eso todos estaban disfrutando del tiempo que les quedaba antes de que esa felicidad se rompiera, como siempre. Stiles río gustoso, hacía mucho en realidad que no jugaba con Scott, y aunque Isaac era un colado, también estaba disfrutando mucho su compañía.

Gimió de alegría cuando la partida acabo rebelando que, en efecto había ganado  él. Isaac solo alzo una ceja y Scott lloriqueaba cosas como “Maldito, eres un tramposo” y bla bla bla.

—¿Quién quiere otra partida?—preguntó Stiles agarrando patatas y demás chucherías que tenían ahí para picar.

—Mejor pidamos una pizza, muero de hambre —contestó Isaac mientras se rascaba el vientre.

—Ahí hay muchas cosas para comer Isaac —refunfuño Stiles.

—No seas tonto, hablo de comida, no de frituras.

—¿Y la pizza es comida? —cuestiono.

Se miraron con intención de discutir aquella pequeña diferencia en opiniones, pero Scott como la mamá gallina que era se interpuso entre los dos.

—No discutamos eso Stiles, yo también tengo antojo de pizza, pidamos una.

—Está bien perdedores, pidamos algo de comer —exclamo Stiles, aunque eso no se quedaría ahí, todos lo sabían.

Entonces, tras terminar la llamada del pedido, Scott volvió a sentarse entre ellos y se mantuvieron ahí, esperando a que alguien sugiriera algo que hacer para que la espera no fuera tan horriblemente lenta.

—¿Quieren jugar otra partida, o prefieren cambiar de juego?

—No, yo paso —contesto Scott con expresión aburrida y a veces Stiles odiaba esa expresión—. Eres bueno en todos los que tienes, perdería siempre.

—Te dejare ganar babe —dijo sonriendo con burla y Scott en respuesta le aventó una almohada.

—Wow, vaya que tienes muchos —murmuro por su parte Isaac ignorando por completo la mini pelea de sus dos amigos—. Recuerdo que tenía este, el Silent Hill 2, nunca pase el boss final...

Stiles soltó una carcajada a lo que ambos adolescentes se quedaron confusos.

—¿De qué te ríes? —cuestiono Scott con el ceño fruncido.

—Pyramid Head es uno de los bosses más fáciles de ganar del mundo —comentó como si fuera súper obvio.

—Por supuesto que no, me tarde más de una semana para terminarlo —declaro el moreno.

—Sí, estás loco Stilinski.

Pero Stiles estaba tan convencido de eso que no pensó lo que soltó, porque como había dicho Isaac, era Stiles Stilinski, sin filtros en la boca ni una conexión eficiente entre cerebro y boca.

—Lo derrote en menos de una hora —y eso sonaba absurdo incluso para él.

—Estas fantaseando —apunto Scott erguido, con el rostro casi asustado.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

Entonces la mirada de Isaac se veía más decidida y segura que antes, dejando con ella un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Stiles.

—Hablas de apuestas Stilinski, y yo amo las apuestas.

—Habla entonces —amenazó el castaño.

—Sabes, desde siempre he creído que tú y Derek forman una buena pareja, si pierdes como castigo tendrás que besarlo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta es esa? Por supuesto no la tomo, así que jodete.

—¿Miedo Stilinski?

Y entonces se pasó de la raya.

—Te gustaría, verdad Lahey... Bien, si vas a apostar con esa clase de tonterías, yo quiero que se besen ustedes dos.

La sonrisa del rubio se borró y Scott miro con advertencia a su mejor amigo.

—No es tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Isaac y Scott se miraron a los ojos. Por un instante cómplices, y al siguiente asintieron.

—Pero será en modo difícil...

—Y tienes de aquí hasta que llegue la pizza...

Malditos hijos de puta.

 


	2. 1

Si estaba ahí era solo por una razón, había perdido en su intento de ganarle a Pyramid Head y mejor ahora que nunca, pensó Stiles.

Por lo que dejo a sus malditos amigos comiendo en casa mientras él se apresuraba al loft para cumplir su apuesta, porque Stiles Stilinski era todo menos un cobarde, bueno, eso sí lo era, pero siempre cumplía lo que prometía... Algunas veces. Bueno, en realidad no deseaba enfrentarse a dos jóvenes hombres lobo y después de todo Scott le aseguró.

«Si no llegas en una hora o menos, iré a buscar tu cadáver » Stiles tenía amigos como esos, dios mío.

Tomo el ascensor y espero con paciencia, por supuesto, de no ser que su corazón estaba apuntó de salir de su boca todo estaría mucho mejor, pero aquello era algo que estaba ocurriendo y no estaba del todo tranquilo.

«Es solo un beso...» lo peor que puede hacer Derek Hale es matarlo lentamente, pero con lo temperamental que es lo dudaba mucho.

«Hará un corte certero en mi yugular y entonces sabrá que la cago... Papá tiene balas de acónito, morirá cuando lo encuentren » se aseguró, como si esa idea fuera la mejor en que pensar.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, en el mejor momento, pensó Stiles. Salió de él con inseguridad y toco la puerta que daba al loft de Derek. Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar, maldita sea, Derek Hale le abrió la puerta más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Tú corazón está latiendo muy rápido ¿Ocurre algo? —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

Aquella voz profunda de Derek saco a Stiles de sus pensamientos «Malditos lobos y sus sentidos sobre desarrollados» Gimió de pura frustración en la privacidad de su mente.

¿Dónde estaban las "buenas noches, pasa"? Bueno, pero no iba por la amabilidad de Derek, iba a cumplir una apuesta.

—No —contestó antes de dar un paso hacia delante y encararse a Derek.

Sus ojos se encontraron inundados por la curiosidad y el silencio de la habitación, y se distrajo por un instante, nunca había visto de tan cerca los ojos de Derek, eran como un puñado de diamantina verde, pero no era momento para pensar en los místicos ojos del hombre lobo.

«Es ahora o nunca» pensó Stiles sintiendo que sus palmas comenzaban a sudar, y rápidamente los nervios incrementaron, Derek alzo una ceja, puesto que el estado del adolescente claramente no estaba en el rango "normal" que usualmente manejaba, pero incluso antes de que Derek preguntara de nuevo si algo andaba mal con él, Stiles tomo de los hombros al hombre lobo, y planto un casto beso en sus labios, tan inocente y brusco que denotaba lo inexperto que era.

Derek no se lo esperaba y a diferencia de lo que había hecho Erika, Stiles se apartó mucho antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Stiles tenía la cara roja y una expresión asustada. Derek toco sus labios con el ceño fruncido y Stiles dio un paso atrás.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir... Chao —el adolescente dio media vuelta y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque Derek no se le veía con la intención de seguirlo, Stiles tenía esa vaga sensación de que corría grave peligro.

Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero algún día de esos, (Y creía saberlo muy bien) Derek le reventaría la cara con un buen puñetazo o algo similar.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 

(...)

 

—Son unos hijos de puta —grito Stiles sobre actuando su enojo.

—Eh, esa boca —gimió su padre con un trozo de pizza a medio comer en la boca.

—¿Qué? —dijo en protesta Scott—. Ni modo de que no invitáramos una rebanada a tu papá.

—¡Mi papá no puede comer estas cosas Scott! Tu mamá se lo dijo, ¡Te lo dijeron muy bien! —apunto a su padre—. Pero eso no es lo peor, me voy unos segundos y para cuando regreso ya no hay rebanada para mí... Regrésenme mi dinero malos amigos.

—Ya, ya, ya —se quejó Isaac mientras se lamia la salsa de tomate que se le resbalo por los dedos—. Te vamos a recompensar mañana no dejándote solo con Derek...

—¿Qué paso con Hale? —pregunto el sheriff volviendo a su papel de padre. Porque sabía que su hijo se metía en cada problema.

Stiles se puso rojo, sin saber si era del coraje o de la vergüenza.

—Me pelee con él hace unos instantes, es un amargado que no deja de molestar —mintió Stiles y su padre en respuesta se le quedo mirando un par de segundos.

No se lo tragó, Stiles lo sabía, sin embargo su padre fingió no importarle y contesto.

—Si te molesta, dímelo, yo me haré cargo de él.

—No se preocupe señor, nosotros nos ocuparemos también de que no moleste a Stiles —se apresuró a decir Scott.

—Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha, sigan platicando chicos.

Stiles miro a su padre ir directamente a su habitación y después la fijo en sus amigos.

—¿Realmente lo hiciste? —pregunto Isaac con una sonrisa curiosa.

—¡Claro que lo hice! —dijo con el ceño fruncido —. No soy tan cobarde como ustedes.

—¿Y cómo es que saliste vivo de ahí? —pregunto Scott.

—¿Te amenazó?

—No, no... Él solo… —Stiles revivió aquel momento ¿cómo describirlo? Todo había sido tan rápido y tan patético que las palabras para narrarlo no le llegaban a la cabeza—. Él solo se sorprendió muchísimo.

—Con Érica también, y la tumbó en el suelo —señalo Isaac.

—Sí, supongo —pero Stiles sabía que algo había sido distinto para Derek —. Lo hice muy rápido —finalizo.

—¿Más rápido que los sentidos de un hombre lobo? —parecía que Scott estaba más interesado en eso.

Pero Stiles ya no quería pensar en eso, y como era de esperarse Isaac y Scott se rindieron al intentar seguir su interrogatorio.

—Bueno, ya nos vamos —añadió Scott tomando a Isaac de la sudadera.

—Sí, Derek es como un papá sobreprotector y me ha dicho que no llegue a las doce.

Stiles se despidió de ellos sin tomarle mucha importancia, y les confirmó que mañana estaría en el entrenamiento con ellos.

No los acompañó hasta la salida, solo se mantuvo ahí, sentado entre sus muchos videojuegos y basura de comida.

Pero una vez estando solo se dio cuenta de que su corazón no había parado de latir rápidamente.

¿Era él, o sus entrañas estaban hirviendo en un inmenso calor que ni el infierno poseía?


	3. 2

Esa noche no durmió bien, Stiles se despertó cinco veces sintiendo que Derek aparecería en su habitación, entre la oscuridad siendo destacado por sus ojos rojos sangre y lo mataría tan despiadadamente como siempre imagino.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo Stiles estuvo solo, solito solin.

Aunque no descartaba la idea que una vez cayera dormido, el hombre lobo entraría con ese propósito, ¿sería mejor morir dormido? Se preguntaba. Stiles imagino aquel acontecimiento y predijo todas las posibles opciones de que su padre escuchara tal suceso. ¿Derek moriría si su padre lo escuchará? Sí, definitivamente. Al final, que bueno que su padre tiene balas de acónito.

En un principio le había asegurado de que con solo las cenizas estarían bien, pero su padre se había empeñado en conseguirlas y Chris Argent no se negó cuando el Sheriff le dijo que le vendiera algunas. Claro que Stiles le reclamó al cazador, había perdido la cabeza y no le importó el hecho de que le había dado una cachetada al hombre, en su caza, con montones de armas...

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir cuando fue atacado por Peter, por lo menos lo habría matado sin una razón tan patética como haberle robado un beso. Es obvio ya en ese punto que el sueño se le había ido y había preferido seguir pensando en aquello hasta que fue muy temprano y tuvo que levantarse.

 

(...)

 

Llego al loft con Scott de copiloto, y su amigo le dijo antes de salir.

—Te voy a echar un ojo y ya hable con Isaac, él también lo hará.

Pero Stiles estaba desinteresado en todo aquello, sabía que Scott e Isaac terminarían distraídos y Derek encontraría una forma de atacarlo bajo sus narices. Y si no lo mataba, por lo menos tendrían una muy larga charla sobre eso. Por supuesto, charla de la que no tenía planeada en su cabeza. ¿Qué le diría? Decirle que había sido una apuesta quizás solo le haría enojar más, no solo con él, sino con sus amigos también.

«¡No soy su maldito conejillo de indias!» y era verdad, no lo era.

—¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? —la voz de cierta pelirroja lo distrajo.

¡Oh, Lydia Martín! Tan guapa como siempre y tan perfecta, ella era su solución más ideal ante todo eso. Seguramente había vivido algo parecido con sus amigas y sabría qué hacer en casos extremos como aquel. ¡Bendita sea tu existencia, diva de Beacon Hills!

—Eres el único quien sigue en el coche —continuo y entonces Stiles se giró al ver que no había nadie en el copiloto. Scott se fue rápido a ver a Kira, seguro ¿y así quiere protegerlo? ¡Vaya amigo!—. Vamos, lleguemos juntos.

Stiles se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y una vez afuera camino con prisas detrás de Lydia, era como regresar a los viejos tiempos cuando le gustaba. Ahora eran solo amigos y Stiles veía tan lejano esa etapa de su vida que no puede recordar siquiera que se sentía considerar a Lydia Martín la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela.

—Oye —dijo una vez a su lado—. ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café luego de esto?

Lydia se giró y lo miro con curiosidad.

—Está bien —aceptó—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

«Una grave catástrofe» pensó, pero se reservó ese comentario para después.

Camino un poco más rápido y al entrar al loft se encontró con toda la manada ya practicando. Aún no sabe porque va, después de todo él nunca entrena. Pero supone que lo hace por sentirse incluido, Lydia tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. La única Banshee de la manada no podía practicar otros métodos con sus poderosos gritos más que con otra Banshee.

Todos se veían muy animados, pero por alguna razón Derek no estaba entre sus betas supervisando. Con esa ausencia presente en su mente, él y Lydia se fueron a la cocina a preparar una pequeña merienda para los betas después de todo ese ejercicio.

—¿No quieres hablar ahora? —le pregunto la pelirroja mientras movía el contenido de una jarra.

—¿Con todos esos oídos? No gracias — contestó.

—¿Fue muy grave? —Lydia era como él, la curiosidad siempre le ganaba.

—Demasiado —dijo restándole algo de importancia.

—¡No voy a poder aguantarme! —exclamó—. Me matas de la maldita curiosidad.

«Lo sé » quiso decir, sin embargo en eso alguien entro a la cocina.

—Oh mira quien no está entrenando, ¿quieres un emparedado? Stiles y yo los estamos haciendo para tus betas.

Derek los miro a los dos, en especial a Stiles y ahí estaba esa ira en sus ojos.

«¡Maldita sea!» rezongaba Stiles y a su vez agradecía a los cielos, a cualquier dios que Lydia estuviera a su lado. Derek no se arriesgaría a cometer un crimen con alguien como ella, no cuando la pelirroja podía hacerle estallar los sesos con un simple grito.

—No —respondió y sin más se fue con los demás.

¡Bendito aquel que escucho sus suplicas! Entonces continuaron con lo suyo e ignoraron que aquello había ocurrido.

 

(...)

 

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Derek volvió a desaparecer, algo que volvía agradecer Stiles. Pero solo para estar seguros, el castaño se le pego como chicle a su pelirroja amiga.

—¿Me lo vas a decir ahora? —pregunto otra vez con molestia.

—Tan rápido como entremos a una cafetería lejos de todos estos chismosos.

Vio a Scott subirse en su auto, y como Isaac y los otros se iban por su lado. Los únicos que quedaron habían sido ellos dos, entonces cuando Lydia se disponía a abrir la puerta del coche una voz les distrajo.

—¡Stiles! —y el nombrado se asustó con solo escuchar su propio nombre, no quería voltear por supuesto, sin embargo hizo eso—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento por favor?

¿Los oídos de Stiles escucharon bien? La ecuación Derek Hale + no monosílabos + "por favor" no parecía ser una operación posible. Tal vez tenga mucha mierda en los oídos. Y quizás una grave enfermedad mental aunque eso ya todos los sabían.

—Tengo prisa —dijo de manera brusca—. Luego lo hacemos.

Pero era Derek después de todo, aquel hombre que no conoce la palabra "no" como respuesta, por lo que el hombre lobo no le importó tomar del cuello de la sudadera y halarlo hacia él.

—Será solo un momento Lydia —aclaró el moreno, y sin dudas un "momento" sería suficiente para arrancarle la garganta con los dientes como siempre había deseado el sourwolf .

Lydia no se objetó, incluso tuvo el descaro de gritarle al ver que Derek lo llevaba adentró del loft.

«¡No te tardes Stiles, aún me tienes que decir eso!»

¡Vaya buena amiga tiene! Una vez que llegaron a uno de los pasillos del primer piso Derek lo estampó entre la pared y su cuerpo. Y Stiles no podía con ello, así que no se resistió, se dejó ser.

«Fue bueno vivir... Y morir virgen, maldita sea, moriré virgen, maldita sea, bueno seré un santo en el cielo, si es que eso existe. Me vale, ¡niega todo lo que sabes Stiles!»

—Hablemos sobre lo de ayer —exigió Derek.

¡Mejor jódete cabrón!

—No fue mi intención hacerlo —dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire para comenzar su verborrea—. Fue solo que pensé que sería buena idea y bueno al final me gano la curiosidad de intentarlo así que llegue aquí. Solo lo hice para saber que se sentía besar un chico, y bueno ya sabes, tú eres un gran partido seguramente tienes un montón de pretendientes, ¿tienes pretendientes hombres? Aunque no creo que te vaya el rollo de los homos, pero bueno, ¿sabes que yo siempre he creído que tengo algo de eso?

—Hablas mucho —gruño Derek interrumpiendo su sermón mientras lo acorralaba más.

El sudor frío le hacía sentir escalofríos, y su corazón encabritado, lleno de adrenalina y miedo le hacía perder la conciencia. Sus rodillas temblaban, si Derek pensaba pegarle o algo, debería hacerlo antes de que su propio peso debilitara sus piernas, porque de pasar eso quizás sería un poco más lamentable de lo que ya era.

—Está en mis genes —gimió, «estúpido cerebro, deja de hacerme hablar»—. Solo hazlo rápido ¿quieres?

Aquello había sido su rendición total, quizás era su única salida.

—¿Entonces quieres que lo haga rápido? —Stiles asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna—. ¿Y crees que tienes derecho? Yo lo haré como yo quiera.

—¡Entonces hazlo con un demonio! —grito de cólera.

Entonces Derek guardo silencio y se acercó, pero no para golpearlo o matarlo como esperaba Stiles, sino para algo incluso más atemorizante. Sus labios tocaron los suyos y sí, eso se le llamaba beso francés.

«Maldita sea...»


	4. 3

Las manos de Derek eran como tocar fuego descubierto, y sus besos eran tan dulces que contrastaba mucho con sus empujes bruscos.

«Dios mío, no solo me estoy besando con un hombre, me estoy toqueteando con uno...» pensó Stiles.

Porque en algún punto de esa bizarra situación, sus manos que mostraron resistencia en un principio ahora mismo se unían a ello, era difícil resistirse, esa era la excusa que su cerebro le dio para no morir en un ataque de pánico y de un lado era cierto, Derek era tan hábil con eso como uno se esperaría. Pero entonces, cuando Stiles sintió que todo iba demasiado rápido y que era demasiado difícil de comprender se apartó con dificultad del sourwolf.

—Lydia me está esperando... —gimió y eso sintió que había sido muy arriesgado.

¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! Derek tenía los ojos cerrados cuando le dijo eso, su nariz acaricio la suya y luego le robo un beso rápido.

—Está bien, hablemos luego —exclamó dejándole el espacio libre.

Entonces sin decir nada más Stiles salió corriendo de ahí para ir a llorar en los brazos de su amiga y por su parte, Derek Hale solamente fue a seguir con lo suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

(...)

 

Lydia bebió de su malteada de fresa antes de opinar algo.

—No comprendo —murmuro al final dejando el vaso en la mesa, Stiles se veía lamentable del otro lado.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué no comprendes? ¡Si todo está claro! No sé qué hacer Lydia, creí que me terminaría golpeando y que moriría prematuramente. Fue una estupidez seguirles el juego a esos malos amigos. Ahora parece que estoy metido en algo mucho más grave que una simple discordia donde al final moriré joven. Sabes que, mejor grítame al oído y acaba con esto de una vez, sí es contigo, esto no me dolerá...

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, escuchar a Stiles hablar de esa manera siempre era cansado mentalmente, pero puede entenderlo, no siempre uno se da cuenta que la cago con una apuesta hasta que... la caga. Ella ha estado en numerosas apuestas de esa clase. Como cuando termino en una cita con Matías, el chico menos agraciado de la escuela y este término obsesionado con ella de una manera poco saludable. Ella no se encargó de eso, Jackson fue quien  amenazó al pobre muchacho y este dejo de seguirla.

Pero obviamente detrás de Matías hubieron más de los que prefiere no recordar ni sus nombres. Esto es distinto, sin embargo, porque Derek tiene eso que los demás no ¿cómo les podía llamar, poderes, habilidades? Cosas de lobos.

—Fue algo muy estúpido —respondió sin ver a su amigo, siguiendo en sus pensamientos sobre el hombre lobo—. En fin, eso ya no importa si te acorraló... Tal vez Derek estaba esperando a que se besarán en algún momento —«cómo todos en la manada de hecho» pensó—. Quizás no es mala idea, tú querías algo como esto ¿no?

Lydia se decidió a volver a posar su mirada en Stiles, claramente ahogándose en un vaso con agua, era divertido, pero sentía un poco de culpa al sentirse así.

—Sí, pero no con Derek ¡No siento nada por él! —reprocho enojado.

Y eso la pelirroja lo dudaba un poco.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —los ojos de Lydia se agrandaron, habría jurado haber visto a Stiles dos o tres veces revisarle el paquete a Derek—. Él es como... Un adonis en tierras americanas, él podría ser el sueño húmedo de muchos ¿éstas seguro que no se te hace una pizca de atractivo? Porque si es así, querido éstas ciego o estas negando tus gustos.

—Quizás este ciego Lydia. Maldita sea, debí usar los lentes cuando me diagnosticaron astigmatismo.

Y ahí iba de nuevo con sus conclusiones sin sentido, Lydia no estaba para esa clase de conversaciones. Ver a Stiles con su lamentable agonía le resultaba inclusive molesto y sobre actuado. Deseaba botar la malteada sobre él y gritar dos o tres cosas.

«¿No se supone que querías experimentar algo gay? Que mejor con Derek para hacer eso, o acaso ¿prefieres a Danny?» Lydia frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Puedes relajarte un poco —pidió Lydia perdiendo la paciencia con Stiles y consigo misma—. Puedes salir de esta, eres muy inteligente y si terminas muerto mañana o en la cama de aquel hombre, bueno, entonces ya veré en que te puedo ayudar.

Lydia se levantó de la silla en la que estuvo sentada todo ese tiempo y tras ignorar a Stiles que le pedía un rato más de su compañía, se arregló la falda y se acomodó la melena pelirroja para salir de aquel local de disimulado olor a mohín.

Stiles necesitaba aclararse primero, luego de eso quizás Lydia Martín podría ayudarlo un poco más.

(...)

 

Stiles miro a su amiga huir y se sintió molesto, le costó cinco dólares la malteada de Lydia para que ni siquiera se la acabará, tomo el vaso y le dio un sorbo. No se desperdicia la comida y menos una espléndida malteada como esa. Aunque tal vez estar solo era lo mejor en ese momento, Stiles podía relajar la boca y pensar con su yo interno y solucionar toda esa confusión.

Rayos, las cosas habían pasado tan rápido  que necesitaba un respiro mental en ese momento. Aun puede sentir los labios húmedos e hinchados, aun siente las manos de Derek Hale recorrer su cuerpo y su respiración, ese ligero ardor en la boca del estómago y su corazón encabritado que no regreso a su ritmo normal desde aquello.

Sí, era tal como le había dicho a Lydia, no solo busco pleito al besar a ese hombre, ahora estaba directamente en la boca del lobo literal, resultaba en una situación tan difícil de salir porque ¿qué sentía Derek por él? Por algo le devolvió el beso ¿no? Y si había algo con lo que Stiles nunca jugaría serían con los sentimientos de alguien. Si Derek estaba enamorado ¿qué procede? Se imagina esa declaración terminando en asesinato. Sí, estaba exagerando las cosas, pero Derek siempre ha sido para Stiles un hombre impulsivo, y siendo mitad lobo ¿no era posible que lo mate? ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí!

Necesitaba lo que Lydia le había dicho, relajarse un poco, porque ahora su mente viajaba a las un mil posibilidades de que Derek Hale lo matará. No estaba pensando con claridad, estaba confundido y uno estando así no puede pensar razonablemente. Tenía que hablar con Derek, decirle parcialmente la verdad y rezar porque aquello no acabará mal.

Stiles sintió como su corazón iba un poco más lento y eso lo tranquilizó, sin embargo aun con todo eso ya regresando a la normalidad y aun así, Stiles no podía dejar de rememorar aquel instante, aquel beso que Derek Hale le dio en el pasillo de su loft temía admitir que había sido… maravilloso.


	5. 4

Después de su fallida plática suplicando la ayuda de Lydia, Stiles evito durante una semana entera a Derek, incluso había cerrado su ventana con seguro y todo eso había funcionado de alguna manera, porque seguía en la manada pero sin estar en contacto con el alfa. Sin embargo imaginó que algo como paz en Beacon Hills era más una ilusión que una realidad dado que una semana después de los trágicos accidentes, una criatura sobrenatural ataco el pueblo.

Sin saber en realidad lo que era, la manada tenía que ponerse en acción. Después de todo se habían adjuntado la responsabilidad de mantener la paz en aquel pueblo, tomando muy a pecho esa idea de Stan Lee, “un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad”

Esa tarde tendrían una reunión para informar los hallazgos de su investigación y de paso elegirían los equipos para turnar campañas de vigilancia. La criatura había comenzado a robar animales de la veterinaria de Deaton, y este al no estar en el pueblo les había pedido que de favor hicieran lo posible para que ningún otro cachorro muriera mientras no estaba.

Su padre por otro lado también había ayudado con el tema, y reporto que un ladrón había sido visto por esos rumbos por lo que el dueño del pequeño cachorro no culpo directamente al druida. Así que se montó en el Jeep y tomo rumbo hacia la veterinaria, lugar donde se verían todos aquella tarde. Estaba nervioso, sí que lo estaba. Porque seguía habiendo quien sabe que afuera y su bate de béisbol le parecía ahora deficiente.

Las imágenes del cachorrito muerto aun le helaban el cuerpo, si _eso_ podía hacer eso ¿qué no haría con alguien cómo una persona? «Malditos chuchos» gimió de pura frustración.

Suplicaba que sus buenos amigos Scott e Isaac le hicieran el paro y lo emparejaran con Malia, la verdad temía encontrarse en la incómoda situación de estar con Derek y lo qué sea que fuera _eso_ durante una noche como esa. Stiles sabía que moriría joven, pero también era un chico con buenas capacidades de sobrevivencia y sabe que esa opción solo lo empujarían un peldaño más cercano a la muerte y eso es lo que la vida le grita que evite.

Así que sí, no era tan estúpido, pero el miedo ahí estaba... Digo, Derek se había abalanzado sobre él, Stiles ni siquiera puede olvidarlo aún, si le decía la verdad, luego de tener un puñado de novias psicópatas seguramente lo harían pensar algo que no es. Como por ejemplo, que no puede gustarle a una persona normal y buena aunque eso era patético. Derek a pesar de todo era un buen chico y a cualquiera le gustaría tener algo con él. Quizás si lo convencía... No, esa idea fue descartada desde el comienzo.

No tenía caso pensar en eso. Así que continúo su camino hasta que llego al estacionamiento de la veterinaria. Todos ya estaban ahí por lo que podía ver pero el auto que más destacaba era el camero negro, parecía más llamativo que la propia noche. De alguna forma el corazón de Stiles se aceleró, estaba nervioso y las ganas de dar marcha atrás e ir con su padre a ver el partido de esa noche comenzaron a ganarle a las de estar ahí. Sin embargo una pelirroja camino hasta su Jeep y lo obligo a bajar.

—Lo has evitado una semana —murmuro con una sonrisa picarona y casi de burla—. No esperes que te cubra de esta Stiles.

El castaño hizo un puchero y siguió a su amiga como no queriendo la cosa, al entrar toda la manada estaba ahí. Hablando con anticipación del “plan”, nadie giro a verlos pero Stiles sintió que sus presencias no habían sido desapercibidas.

—Ya sabemos cómo se mueve —dijo Scott señalando en el mapa de Beacon ya todo rayoneando con un plumón rojo—. De acuerdo con lo que hemos visto podemos seguirlo desde aquí.

—Es muy precipitado hacer eso —exclamo Derek con su fruncimiento de ceño tan típico de él—. Ni siquiera sabemos que es.

—Pero un ataque sorpresa puede que nos de pistas —insistió.

—¿Y morir solo para saber qué es? Estás loco McCall —Érica también frunció el ceño, Boyd (su novio) simplemente asintió.

—Es lo mejor que tenemos —Isaac como siempre defendiendo a su Scott.

—Siempre podemos equiparnos con todo lo que tiene Chris, él nos ayudara.

Toda esa discusión le era muy molesta.

—No te impacientes —le susurro su amiga.

Pero era difícil, Stiles se estaba preocupando de sus propios asuntos por tanto no escucho lo demás de la discusión. Giro su vista por donde la cosa había entrado a la veterinaria, una abertura en la pared, un líquido amarillento en una esquina, los animalitos inquietos.

¿Qué conocía de bestias? Leyó el bestiario de Chris y el de Deaton, pero nunca leyó lo suficiente y el cazador ya se lo había dicho.

“Hay muchas bestias que no han sido registradas...”

—¡Stiles!

La voz de Derek y sus manos sobre sus hombros fueron lo que le hicieron regresar a esa realidad. Se había perdido un segundo. ¿Qué habían dicho? Dio un paso hacia atrás, porque Derek seguía siendo un tanque de calor que le incomodaba.

—No escuche —dijo con sinceridad. ¿Mentir entre lobos? Claro que no haría eso.

—Te preguntamos si estabas de acuerdo —respondió Scott mirándole intrigado.

¿De acuerdo con qué? Se preguntó, pero su estupidez iba por delante y dijo sin pensar (como siempre)

—Sí.

Entonces comenzaron hacer otro plan, uno donde por alguna razón su nombre era repetido y al final.

—Bien, entonces nosotros exploraremos aquí y aquí, si alguien encuentra algo llama a los otros —dijo Scott un poco más serio.

—Regresaremos aquí a la una —completo Derek con un poco más de autoridad.

Ese par eran buenos líderes, pensó Stiles al poco tiempo.

Entonces todo mundo comenzó a alistar sus cosas para la “misión” y cuando ocurrió eso se dio cuenta que las parejas que se formaron dejaron únicamente a Derek solo. Volteo a su lado y su amiga Lydia ya iba acompañada de Malia.

«¡Maldita sea!» exclamó con rabia, la pelirroja al notar su vista sobre ella sonrió apenada y se fue como todos.

Scott paso a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas como de apoyo, pero ambos sabían que el muy cabrón estaba muerto de risa. Entonces así era la puta vida, giro para encontrarse con el martirio de sus pesadillas (aunque en realidad no tenía ninguna) y con un tono malhumorado le dijo.

—Bueno, vamos antes de que esa cosa ataque.

Derek no menciono nada, pero siguió sus pasos como una clase de sombra.


	6. 5

En un principio, Stiles imagino que de verdad, quedarse con Derek en medio de la nada sería una tortura, pero si de algo debe venerarle al hombre lobo era sin duda su grandioso sentido de responsabilidad. Luego de haber salido de la reunión, el moreno ni siquiera se inmuto en hablarle sobre lo ocurrido, no, al contrario. Su única comunicación era acerca de la bestia que atacaba de momento ese pueblo lleno de todas esas cosas sobrenaturales que por alguna razón incomprensible ellos debían parar, y estaba bien. Una vez más era como regresar a los viejos tiempo, cuando Stiles y Derek se detestaban y se hablaban muy poco. Nunca imagino en pensar eso, pero Stiles por primera vez desde que conoció a ese sourwolf, estaba tranquilo.

—¿Me recuerdas que buscamos? —pregunto una vez que sintió que esa estúpida situación del beso había sido un sueño de tiempo atrás y aquel hombre frente suyo no era ningún hombre enamorado de su persona—. No recuerdo todo lo que dijeron en la reunión.

—Buscamos a una bestia, dos o tres metros de alto, poderosa y con algún extraño veneno —contesto Derek con su típico tono de voz igualado; sí, Stiles estaba feliz de regresar a esa “normalidad” —. Es muy raro que te distraigas en las reuniones, siempre muestras un interés anormal en esta clase de cosas.

Stiles miro la amplia espalda de Derek con reproche. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre que siempre se muestra desinteresado en su propia manada le prestara atención a él, el humano de la manada que, según sus palabras, no debería estar entre ellos.

—Bueno —exclamo Stiles—. No siempre me va a interesar sus historias sobrenaturales. Tengo una vida —Derek bufo y Stiles automáticamente frunció el ceño deteniendo al hombre de su andar—. ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —grito, justo cuando Derek se giró a mirarle—. ¡Respóndeme!

Pero antes de que el sourwolf le respondiera con algún insulto divertido, su expresión altanera se transformó en una más seria. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Stiles y miro por arriba del hombro del muchacho, quien se molestó un poco más ante la evasiva del hombre lobo.

—¡No me ignores! —gimió dándole un golpe en sus pectorales bien trabajados, que más que causarle dolor a su rival se lo provoco a sí mismo.

—Escuche algo…—murmuro con una vocecita que apenas Stiles pudo reconocer, el castaño inhalo todo el aire que pudo para aguantar las ganas de decirle algo al sourwolf, si habían encontrado a la bestia que estaba acechando a los cachorros de ahí no era buena idea provocar una pelea entre ellos dos estando tan cerca de algo que podía matarlos más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

Tal como el lobo menciono, casi de inmediato y a una distancia no tan lejana de ellos, un ruido sonó con una intensidad que Stiles no pudo describir.

—¡Mierda! —gimió, porque tal sonido provoco que una parvada de pájaros volaran a dirección opuesta de ellos por no decir, el escalofrió que Stiles sintió.

Derek miró en la dirección donde se había provocado tal ruido, y de las sombras un rostro humanoide salió de la oscuridad.

—Humano —menciono una voz, pero Stiles dudaba un poco si se trataba del hombre cuyo rostro se asomaba de las penumbras, Derek se posó enfrente de él dándole la espalda, listo para atacar al hombre ante cualquier movimiento. Stiles, por su parte, preparo su bate—. Humano y un hombre lobo puro.

Y entonces, cuando se hizo más visible todo, Stiles no pudo seguir agarrando su bate con aquella confianza, aquella sí que era una bestia. Una bestia que solo conocía de la mitología, aunque, ¿qué mierda? El hombre enfrente de él era un jodido hombre lobo ¡Por supuesto que esas cosas podrían existir de verdad! Un hombre cuyo cuerpo era el de un león y de cola tenía un aguijón de escorpión. Una Manticora…

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí —exhalo Derek moviéndose de una manera incluso más rápida a la normal, tomo a Stiles de una forma tan fácil que por un momento el adolescente se sintió como una frágil pluma, luego de ello corrió con su súper rapidez, sin embargo detrás suyo, y con una velocidad casi igual que la suya, la Manticora los seguía.

—¡Corre más rápido! —pidió casi con desespero—. ¡Nos está alcanzando!

—¡Cállate!

Stiles miro a los ojos de la bestia, amarillentos que brillaban en la propia oscuridad, pero con un rostro tan neutro y sin vida que le hizo pensar que definitivamente no era un ser humano quien habitaba aquella bestia.

Pronto y por alguna extraña razón, la Manticora dejo de seguirles casi a mitad del camino, y lo último que pudo ver de aquella poderosa criatura, fue un gesto en su cara inexpresiva y escuchar la misma voz que antes había escuchado murmurar algo que no entendía, como una advertencia.

(…)

Derek lo metió al auto casi al llegar, de una manera violenta tan propia de él.

—Te llevaré a casa —gimió—. Les he avisado a todos, debemos apurarnos.

—Eh, mi Jeep está allá —señalo el lugar donde había estacionado su preciado auto—. No necesito que me lleves.

—¡Por dios Stiles! —reprendió el sourwolf—. No hagas de esto un berrinche infantil, ¿Viste la cosa que estuvo a punto de matarnos? No puedo dejarte solo, esa cosa es muy peligrosa y deberías de saberlo.

—¡Lo sé! —grito frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Sé lo que es y sé lo peligroso que es! Esto no es un berrinche infantil, puedo cuidarme solo.

Apunto de tomar la manilla del camero de Derek, esté tomo la muñeca, escuálida y delgada de Stiles para detenerlo en su acto. El castaño miro a los ojos al alfa, con esa osadía que a veces parecía estúpida y esos rasgos duros que por un momento reflejaba Stiles se ablandaron una vez respirado dos o tres veces más de la forma que había empezado a hacerlo. El rostro del moreno detonaba un cansancio que pocos veían en el grandioso alfa de Beacon Hills pero que siempre fue visible para Stiles una vez que le miraba tan fijamente como en ese instante. A veces sentía que la gente miraba a Derek mucho más grande de lo que era, y por consiguiente, Derek actuaba así, explotando sus poderes, trabajando de más, protegiéndolo a él y a la manada, olvidando de lo joven que era y del cansancio que estaba.

Stiles suspiro, no podía enojarse con él, no en un momento como ese. Quito su mano del agarre y simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que Derek arrancase el auto y lo llevará a casa como había prometido.


	7. 6

Cuando el ruido del motor se detuvo, el silencio que se había formado entre ambos se volvió más denso para gusto de Stiles. Siempre había sido muy incómodo cuando se encontraba en situaciones silenciosas. Su mente hiperactiva comenzaba a preguntarle cosas a la otra parte más normal de su cerebro, pero esa tarde, incluso su odiosa voz había dejado de ser su compañía.

Stiles estuvo pensando durante tanto tiempo acerca del beso y ahora de la Manticora que simplemente se sentía cansado. Ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente como para idear un plan, o algo… solo…

—Tengo que irme pronto, así que… ¿te bajas o…?

La voz de Derek parecía un poco apagada, un poco más de lo que recordaba de esa tarde, Stiles entonces se dio cuenta que había pasado cerca del minuto y medio mirando los nudillos de su mano.

—Lo siento —respondió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad con torpeza.

La cálida mano de Derek acaricio su muslo, un acto que pretendía ser relajante, pero su sobresalto y el aroma que empezó a exhalar le indicaron al hombre lobo que no estaba funcionando como a él le hubiera gustado, por lo que dejo de hacerlo casi de inmediato.

—No quise decirte todo eso como lo hice, Stiles —oficialmente escuchar a Derek disculparse por algo era más raro que haber visto a una verdadera Manticora—. Es solo que, nunca había visto una y sé igual que tú lo peligrosas que son, es solo que… no quiero que salgas lastimado.

Stiles le miro por un segundo confundido y sorprendido. Regularmente Derek le decía en situaciones como esa lo mal que estaba que un humano estuviera corriendo entre lobos, de lo peligroso que era y de lo mucho que le fastidiaba salvarle el culo, pero todas aquellas frases eran ahora como un mal sueño que solo Stiles conocía, todo debido a un beso cuyo significado no era lógico o real…

Debería decirle, pensó, debería ser lo suficientemente cruel como para admitir que solo lo había besado por compromiso al igual que él lo había sido cuando le amenazaba con arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, pero una parte suya, quizás la que estaba más loca, le decía constantemente que alguien como Derek no merecían que le rompieran el corazón de esa forma, o de cualquier otra.

Asintió aunque no le había preguntado ni dicho nada como para que lo hiciera, pero en su subconsciente tal acto era necesaria para decirle a Derek que estaría bien, que estarían bien todos, y luego de ello, como si se tratara de un mal chiste para la otra parte de Stiles, Derek y él se mantuvieron mirándose fijamente hasta que ambos decidieron que lo mejor para cortar ese rollo tan tenso era acercarse más.

Era loco admitirlo incluso, pero quizás este tercer beso había sido más iniciativa del propio Stiles que el de Derek. Fue un beso tan fugaz que apenas Stiles pudo disfrutarlo o siquiera registrarlo en su memoria, pero sin duda había sido igual de encantador como el primero o el segundo, solo que esta ve había sido… tan sincero.

Una vez ya liberados del estrés y ligeramente drogados a causa del beso, Derek miro una vez más a Stiles y dijo.

—Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, y besarte más veces como esta…

En ese instante el corazón de Stiles brinco de su lugar y los nervios le comieron las entrañas desde adentro, esa había sido una propuesta más que nada atrevida incluso para Stiles porque a consecuencia de muchos besos… bueno, ya se puede uno imaginar cómo terminarían ambos, y la sola idea de imaginarse a sí mismo, cansado por un acto sexual con un lobo… podría sonar sexy pero bastante aterrador.

—¡Stiles! —salvado por el grito de su padre, bendito sea quien lo dio a luz.

Stiles miro por arriba del hombro a su padre esperarlo en la entrada de su casa, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios que temía porque fuese por lo que hicieron no hace mucho.

—Tengo que irme ya. Llámame cuando conozcas algo más de las Manticora, Chao.

Stiles salió tan rápido del auto de Derek que no dejo que este se despidiera de él. Y una vez estando lejos del sourwolf y de verlo marcharse en su lujoso auto, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, una vez más, demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—Scott me marco —exclamo su padre tras dejarle pasar primero—. Con que ¿Una Manticora?

—Sí, sí —contesto más preocupado por su reciente tercer beso con Derek que había olvidado parcialmente de la Manticora.

—Son muy peligrosas así que esta noche deje el círculo de cenizas activas.

Escuchar aquello de su padre le hizo sentirse más tranquilo, no tendría a Derek rondando por ahí o mirando por su ventana como se desvestía o se entretenía con entretenimiento adolescente. Asintió una vez más y subió a su habitación con el pretexto de que necesitaba descansar, su padre no lo cuestiono en lo más mínimo y dejo que subiera luego de haberle dado un beso de buenas noches y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, en situaciones de peligro su padre procuraba decirle todo eso por sí acaso algo trágico ocurría y escucharlo no le disgustaba, pero esa noche solo hizo que se sintiera mal.

Era como si lo estuviera decepcionando, a él y a su madre quien siempre le mostraron lo hermoso y puro que era el amor, y de lo mal que estaba fingir algo como eso.

 

(…)

 

Stiles se despertó cerca de las doce y media, había dormido mucho para su gusto. Tomo su teléfono casi de inmediato dado que esa era una rutina casi vital para su existencia y miro las notificaciones, ni una sola había sido recibida, ni siquiera Scott le respondió su último mensaje, ¡vaya amigo! Seguramente se habrían puesto de acuerdo todos los lobos acerca de la Manticora, dejando excluido a Stiles como regularmente era.

Volvió a acostarse, esa tarde era domingo. No había escuela ni tarea que hacer, por lo que tendría mucho tiempo de sobra de investigar a la dichosa bestia y planear algo para evitar muertes de otros cachorritos o inclusive de personas, aunque sinceramente le preocupaban más los cachorritos.

Lo único que sabía sobre Manticoras estaba en su libro de Harry Potter, pero no imaginaba que alguien como J.K conociera que sus escritos no estaban tan chiflados como todo mundo le había dicho, ¿o sí? Quizás la escritora ocultaba un pasado sobrenatural que pocos conocían, o tal vez solo se trataba de alguien amante de esa clase de mitología. En fin, no creía que su libro le daría muchas pistas al respecto, por lo que decidió revisar en los vestigios del internet y en el libro que le había robado a Chris.

Justo cuanto iba a mitad de ello, un ruido proveniente de su ventana sonó y lo distrajo. Stiles se levantó de su silla con la intención de ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Pero casi después de ver quien lo molestaba se arrepintió. Derek se hallaba a unos escasos centímetros de la barrera, había golpeado su ventana con una piedrita y con una fuerza que sorprendía dado que no la había roto. Stiles estuvo a punto de ignorar su presencia y regresar a su escritorio, pero no podía hacerlo. Porque podía ser que tuviera información sobre la Manticora y eso le interesaba.

Rompió la barrera para dejarlo pasar, y más rápido de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, Derek escalo por su padre y entró a su cuarto por la ventana.

—¡Se llaman puertas Derek! —exclamo frunciendo el ceño, cualquier vecino de afuera podía haber pensado de que se trataba de un ladrón o de algo mucho peor. Stiles cerró la ventana tras él y se giró para encarar al hombre—. ¿Encontraste algo?

—No vine por eso —dijo mientras se quitaba la chamarra de piel y la dejaba en la silla en la que había estado sentado desde hacía un cuarto de hora.

—¿Entonces a que vienes? —cuestiono sintiéndose asustado por la acción de Derek. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de desvestirse y la verdad no estaba preparado para satisfacer los deseos sexuales de un hombre lobo. Se hizo para atrás ¿qué le había enseñado su papá contra posibles violaciones?

—Chris me dijo que tienes su Bestiario —Stiles suspiro de alivio—. Me quite la chamarra porque correr hasta aquí da calor. No quiero que te emociones, Stilinski.

Darse por descubierto fue lo que hizo que Stiles coloreara sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. Malditos sentidos lobunos que no lo dejaban ser. Frunció el ceño e hizo como que no entendía a lo que se refería. Se acercó al escritorio y desconecto la USB que había tomado del cazador para entregársela al hombre lobo.

—Hice mi propia copia, así que no te molestes en devolvérmela.

—¿Devolverte algo que robaste? Sin duda te crees muy listo ¿no?

Stiles sonrió con chulería y le entrego la USB.

—No me creo muy listo, lo soy.

Derek rió de su chiste tomando lo entregado por el joven adolescente. Luego de ello, una vez que la USB paso a según plano, Derek se acercó un poco más a Stiles. El humano sintió de nuevo los colores al rostro, un pinchazo en una esquina del corazón le lastimaba y una parte suya le decía que se alejará antes de que la otra le hiciera quedarse donde estaba, dejando que las manos del lobo hicieran lo que quisieran solo para después hacer que se sintiera arrepentido y torpe.

Puede que Stiles no sea tan listo como había dicho algunos segundos, lo presintió cuando no supo bien que hacer.

—Sin duda lo eres… —murmuro Derek mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de Stiles, perdido en sus ojos avellana y en el deseo que se desprendía de su alma por aquel ser que no era sobrenatural pero parecía que sí.

La razón por la que Derek estaba enamorado de Stiles seguía siendo un misterio incluso para él, pero su amor no podía ser contenido como otros muchos. No luego de conocer la gloria de aquellos besos y de aquel cálido sentimiento. Parecía que explicar el comienzo de eso era una pérdida de tiempo, prefería disfrutar el amor de Stiles, correspondido, antes de que terminase como todo lo demás. Sí, era un poco egoísta de ambas partes querer profesar aquel amor en una situación que podía ser peligrosa, pero sinceramente ¿a quién le importaba si lo hacían o no? A él por lo menos no le interesaba.

Por ello beso a Stiles con un poco más de emoción en el acto, tomo al adolescente de la cintura y lo cargo hasta llevarlo a la cama. Estaba desesperado, ligeramente necesitado y apretado.

—D… Derek —exclamó el castaño mientras interponía sus escuálidos brazos entre él y su cuerpo—. No podemos…

—Está bien —gimió él con la boca llena de la piel y el exquisito sabor de Stiles.

Sus manos se desplegaron debajo de la camisa del adolescente y exploro lo que por mucho tiempo había sido su fantasía. Con movimientos certeros, haciendo que Stiles gimiera quedito, haciendo notar su dureza y su fuerza monumental.

El aroma a vergüenza de Stiles fue lo que le detuvo,  levanto el rostro de su escondite y miro al niño dueño de su corazón. Ocultando su propio rostro de su mirada, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder y lágrimas bajando de sus parpados hasta su mentón. Se sintió como un abusivo, como un maniático sexual que solo buscaba satisfacer su propio placer que el de su compañero, y eso era lo último que buscaba Derek. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco para el adolescente. Tal vez debía buscar otra forma de consumar la chispa encendía con Stiles para que ambos estuvieran bien.

Saco la mano de donde la tenía y se levantó con brusquedad  llamando la atención del adolescente, quien quito las manos de su cara y miro confundido al hombre lobo.

—Será mejor que entregue la memoria a Deaton y a Chris antes de que me manden a llamar. ¿Te llamo luego?

Stiles estaba sinceramente confundido, hacía un minuto Derek Hale le había saltado con un beso increíblemente apasionado, tocando su cuerpo con sus calientes manos e incitando a que tuviera una erección con la propia erección del lobo y ahora ¿simplemente se va?

—¿Qué? —contesto él incorporándose en la cama—. ¿Te vas ya?

Derek trato de no emocionarse con la pregunta que demostraba  genuinamente decepción. No era tiempo para ello, no era lo mejor y él podía esperar o planear algún otro momento para que Stiles se sintiera cómodo con la situación, que él mismo busque su amor y se sienta bien, y no solo estar acorralado, dejándose llevar por el placer ajeno.

Quería que Stiles tuviera su primera vez memorable y mágica como en las revistas juveniles prometían.


	8. 7

Stiles estuvo consternado después de que Derek se fue por la ventana, como si no existieran las puertas y esa fuera la única forma de huir.

Estaba en completo shock pero no era como si hubiera deseado que algo sucediera, aunque a decir verdad, Stiles había pensado que de verdad algo subido de tono pasaría aquella tarde y de alguna forma se sintió decepcionado. Soltó un respiro resignado y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo había esperado con más ganas de las que hubiera imaginado, ciertamente se había asustado cuando el sourwolf le beso de esa forma, orillándolo y empujándolo después a la cama, empezando a emocionarse por la idea de continuar una vez que le dejo de ser ajeno sus actos. Porque el roce de Derek, su cierta agresividad, su tendencia a mostrar siempre el control, el liderazgo y el calor de su cuerpo, serían cosas que no le dejarían dormir esa noche a pesar de que en realidad no quería dormir en absoluto.

Se tendió una vez más en la cama y extendió sus extremidades cuan alto era, pensando en su nuevo descubrimiento hormonal. ¿Era gay? Probablemente ¿Era pasivo? Seguramente ¿Estaba enamorado de Derek?... perdidamente.

Debió suponer que eso terminaría por surgir cuando dejo de pensar en él como el sourwolf que siempre fue y cuando comenzó a soñar con sus labios y su roce. Cuando le devolvió el beso y cuando sus acciones dejaron de ser impulsadas por la manipulación de sus amigos.

Stiles se estaba enamorando de Derek Hale, ahora la declaración parece más creíble de lo que hace unas semanas le parecía. ¡Oh dios!, Stiles está enamorado de Derek Hale ¿Qué tan bizarro sonaba eso? El calor en sus mejillas le preocupo bastante pero su corazón alocado ganaba más de su atención, nunca lo hubiera creído, ¿Él, enamorado, de Derek Hale? Debía consultarlo con su gurú Lydia Martín, decirle a Scott que guardase el silencio sobre la apuesta y patearle el trasero a Isaac solo porque le gustaba joder y después invitarle una cerveza a ese muchacho, aunque no eran mayores de edad para hacer eso, Stiles tenía sus métodos para ello.

Así que tomó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir su mensaje, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de mandárselo a Lydia Martín (a la que tenía guardada como gurú espiritual en su teléfono), una llamada entrante de Deaton lo alarmo. Había olvidado por completo que sus vidas ahora mismo colgaban de un hilo si la Manticora decidía atacarlos por lo que contesto sin pensar ni un segundo.

— _Ven ahora mismo_ —dijo el veterinario antes de colgar.

Tal vez debía reconsiderar sus prioridades en ese momento, Stiles suspiro, ya tendría otra ocasión para gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que amaba a Derek Hale, pero por lo mientras debían enfrentarse a una Manticora y sobrevivir para ello.

(...)

Llego un cuarto de hora más tarde de lo que había planeado así que cuando arribo enfrente de la veterinaria se dio cuenta que todos los vehículos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, solo faltaba un flamante camero negro perteneciente a cierto lobo del que había descubierto recientemente estar enamorado.

Stiles prefirió no pensar en la ausencia del mayor e ignorar a su corazón alocado mientras corría hacía la entrada del local, debía concentrarse en la Manticora, en una solución ante el problema y todo lo demás antes que en aquella pequeña aventura que compartía con el hombre lobo lo dejase totalmente abatido, así que entro en la veterinaria encontrándose con su amigo Scott en el pasillo y sin saludarlo siquiera se acercó a él.

—Deaton se llevó a los otros —gimió el moreno despreocupado—. No sé porque lo hizo, pero parece que seremos solo tú y yo por ahora hasta que lleguen los demás.

—¿Se los llevo? —pregunto con desconfianza—. ¿Por qué?

Scott alzo los hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta de Stiles y luego respondió.

—No lo sé, la situación empeoro creó, pero... no quiero decírtelo ahora, debemos esperar a los demás... Deaton me dijo que no se tardarían demasiado así que... esperémoslo.

Stiles asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta donde hacían las cirugías a los perritos y demás animales que Deaton atendía. Comprendía la razón por la que Scott guardaba silencio en su situación actual, seguramente se debía a que habían descubierto algo sobre la Manticora que era demasiado grave, más de lo que habían imaginado hasta ahora, pero a Stiles no le gustaba sentirse del todo excluido de la misión y el hecho de que estuvieran en silencio no lo llenaba como deseaba.

—Hablemos de algo ¿sí? —pidió casi con desesperación—. No puedo mantenerme en silencio mucho tiempo, ya sabes.

Scott dejo un frasco en la repisa de Deaton antes de girarse y encarar a su amigo, lo conocía mejor que a nadie y sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Scott no era un amigo el cual cuestionará las acciones de Stiles, prefería darse su lugar aparte y esperar a que sus travesuras resultaran más o menos seguras, pero durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que fue a su casa a jugar junto a Isaac se había percatado que las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que esperaba entre él y Derek. Estaba genuinamente preocupado y tenía que descubrir todo lo que pudiera en ese momento antes de que algo trágico o doloroso le ocurriera a su hermano del alma o incluso... al alfa de aquella extraña manada a la que pertenecía.

—He visto como Derek se te ha acercado mucho últimamente —dijo cruzándose de brazos. No deseaba que su amigo estuviera jugando con una persona como Derek y mucho menos que este se ilusionara con algo como ello. Cuando ambos sabían que no estaba bien y que solo se trataba de un simple capricho inconsciente del castaño. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y siguió su discurso—. Yo sé cómo pasaron las cosas y... Stiles, más te vale no estar jugando con los sentimientos de la gente.

El mencionado se quedó postrado en su lugar completamente perplejo, un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y una rabia subiendo desde el estómago le hicieron sentir nauseas de pronto. Nunca había pensado que alguien como Scott, quien lo conocía mejor que nadie, tuviera ese mal pensamiento de él. ¿Jugar con los sentimientos? ¿Jugar con Derek?

—¿Qué mierda dices? —pregunto Stiles ligeramente enojado, sintiendo sus ojos acuosos y sus mejillas rosadas—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando estuviste de acuerdo con toda esa mierda de la apuesta? —no, no, definitivamente no puede creer que su amigo le viniese a decir cosas como esa ahora que todo se había ido al caño, para bien o para mal eso no importaba, ya era demasiado tarde para recibir su sermón—. ¿Sabes lo que he pasado durante todo este tiempo? ¡No seas hipócrita!

—No es que sea hipócrita Stiles —se defendió el moreno acercándose un poco más a su amigo, con ese ceño fruncido que no le quedaba bien—. Es solo que no quiero que confundas las cosas. No quiero que ilusiones a Derek cuando ni siquiera estás enamorado de él.

Scott tomo a Stiles de los hombros y lo hizo mirarle a los ojos, se veía esa preocupación en su mirada, sin embargo solo se escuchaba como un idiota al hablarle de esa manera tan exagerada. Siendo un hombre lobo, Scott debería saber la clase de sentimientos que habían florecido en él, pero como siempre, Scott era atento con todo menos en lo que ocurría con Stiles.

—Tú no sabes que es lo que siento —gimió a punto de un colapso emocional—. Así que no vengas a darme sermones de ello ahora Scott. Me gusta Derek, no puedes creer lo contrario.

—¡Fue una apuesta, Stiles! —grito Scott volviendo a fruncir el ceño que había relajado con anterioridad—. ¡Fue una apuesta estúpida, lo sé, pero creo que estas confundiendo todo! Hacía unas semanas me dijiste que nos ibas a patear el trasero por ello... ¿Ahora me dices que estás enamorado de él? ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!

—Es que... ¡No se trata de la apuesta Scott! —grito Stiles oponiéndose, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecidas de la cólera y de la falta de comprensión de su amigo.

Miro a los ojos a su amigo, y pronto supo que este ya no le miraba a él, fue como tener un mal presagió sobre lo que había ocurrido, lo que había dicho y de repente sintió su corazón achicarse con dolor... Algo... no estaba bien.

—Stiles... —murmuro entonces Scott, un gemido que apenas pudo identificar como su nombre para luego señalar por arriba de su hombro.

El castaño sintió que una mirada pesada era posada sobre su cuerpo, tuvo la inercia de voltear solo por instinto y al hacerlo solo pudo contemplar el triste ceño de Derek Hale. Su corazón latió con un frenesí que le lastimo el pecho, no había esperado que el lobo llegase en ese momento, en el peor y en el más crítico. ¿Ese día podía llegar a ser más problemático? ¿No hacía unos minutos atrás estuvieron a punto de dar ese paso sin retorno? No era justo que ahora que podía decir que estaba enamorado de Derek, que se había enamorado sin querer, este supiera que todo había surgido de una pésima manera. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos, más ninguna de ellas recorrió su mentón como lo había pensado.

—Derek... yo... —susurro con el nudo atorado en su garganta, apenas audible, apenas legible. Sin embargo los ojos verdosos que en ese momento reflejaban colores opacos, se desviaron de los suyos como restándole importancia a la situación, pero los presentes en la sala podían incluso palpar el pesar del aire... el dolor que reflejaba su semblante.

—La Manticora fue vista cerca del Nemetón, Deaton se llevó a los demás porque escucharon un ruido cerca de ahí, deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo antes de que ocurra algo peor —dijo Derek sin prestarle la más mínima atención al adolescente a pesar de que su expresión era dolorosa para Stiles, el hombre lobo parecía no importarle sus intentos de explicación.

Derek se giró para regresar a la salida y antes de ser seguido por Stiles, este se detuvo para darle una mala mirada a su amigo Scott. Entonces decidió seguir al lobo con el moreno detrás de él, después de todo si la Manticora ya había sido vista podrían hacer algo con respecto a ello, aunque eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba solucionar. Una vez estando de vuelta en el estacionamiento, Deaton y los demás que ya estaban afuera, seguramente habían sido ellos quienes vieron a la criatura y regresaron para avisarle al sourwolf, miraron a los tres que habían salido solo para dedicarles una mirada melancólica. Los lobos seguramente escucharon y Lydia, solo podía adivinar que había sido lo que paso con solo mirarles a los tres.

—Dado que la Manticora no tiene un punto débil más que el grito de la Banshee, tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente a ella para que Lydia grite y sea efectivo — ya muy viejo como para importarle, explico Deaton ignorando los problemas juveniles de la manada.

—Haremos parejas —completo Derek, con los brazos cruzados y una ruda expresión, el corazón de Stiles estaba a punto de explotar—. Malia y Lydia, Isaac y Deaton, Scott y Stiles... yo iré con Kira.

La asiática, quien parecía ajena a la explicación del plan, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida ante la decisión de Derek de ir con ella, regularmente, el alfa de aquella manada permanecía indiferente a la idea de relacionarse con ella, prefería vigilar con todos menos con ella y en ese momento, el pecho de Kira se alzó con orgullo porque así mostraría sus propias habilidades con ese hombre que parecía despreciarla. Sin embargo al poco rato miro a Stiles... y por alguna razón supo que el castaño no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Stiles podría cambiar de lugar conmigo? Quiero ir con Scott... —dio con el ceño fruncido, llamando la atención de todos—. No es porque me caigas mal es solo que... me siento más segura con él.

Derek la miro fijamente, con el ceño fruncido pero no mantuvo la mirada mucho tiempo, camino con dirección al bosque y dijo con una voz más animal que humana.

—Las parejas ya están hechas, no las voy a cambiar solo porque me lo pidas.

Kira le siguió el paso mirando a Stiles con ligera lastima, y al poco tiempo los demás comenzaron a seguirlos con prisas. Después de todo la Manticora no parecía darles tregua para un descanso o para caminar con tranquilidad.

A pesar de estar en esa situación tan crítica, donde podían morir ellos u otras personas inocentes, Stiles no podía creer nada de lo que está pasando, la indiferencia de Derek por primera vez le dolía con ganas... Tenía que arreglar todo lo que había ocurrido, mostrarle a Derek que no solo había sido parte de una broma estúpida y que realmente lo quería, y también a Scott, decirle lo mucho que estaba equivocado y para ello... Tomo impulso, corrió hacia su objetivo, dio un brinco y con las dos piernas golpeo al joven en la espalda. Obviamente cayó al suelo y eso seguramente le había dolido más que el golpe que le dio a su amigo, sin embargo se lo merecía. Scott dio un gemido fingiendo dolor bastante falso y miro a Stiles mientras este se trataba de incorporar.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa? —pregunto Scott con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Recuerdas que debemos ir por la Manticora?

—¡Cállate! Si no fuera por ti Derek me habría escuchado —grito con desespero, al poco tiempo, todas esas lagrimas que contuvo salieron de sus ojos, dejando sus mejillas mojadas y un hipido en su voz se presentó, solo entonces, Scott comprendió todo lo que Stiles le había dicho con anterioridad.

—Tú... —gimió acercándose a su amigo preocupado por su actitud, sintiéndose culpable por sus propios actos—. ¿De verdad te enamoraste de él?

Stiles no pudo responder, las palabras simplemente no le vinieron pero asintió con emoción. Asintió como cuando había prometido a papá que nunca lo pondría en riesgo a él o a sí mismo, como cuando lo hizo la última vez que miro a su madre bien y esta le dijo "Se un buen chico". Sin embargo, ahora mismo solo puede asentir de esa manera teniendo el corazón destrozado e inundado en culpa. Si se hubiera dado cuenta desde antes... si hubiera aceptado su loca idea que la atracción que sentía por Derek no solo era por envidia, si solo hubiera... sido un poco menos ciego, se habría dado cuenta lo mucho que había ocultado sus propios sentimientos hacía el sourwolf. No habría aceptado la estúpida apuesta de Isaac o al menos... hubiera aclarado las cosas desde un principio, pero ahora parecía solamente muy lejana esa posibilidad.

Scott se le acerco... comprendiendo por primera vez en esa noche los sentimientos de su amigo, no obstante, antes de si quiera arrepentirse por lo que le orillo a confesar sin querer, el aullido de Derek los alarmo, recordando que esa noche se hallaban en un peligro inminente.


	9. 8

El corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir con impaciencia, la loca idea de que Derek y los demás hubieran encontrado a la Manticora y que esta estuviera peleando con ellos era… claramente una pesadilla. No podía imaginar el resultado de ello así que corrió con toda su energía, yendo muy por detrás de Scott quien le advirtió mantenerse cerca de él y  buscar un refugió una vez que llegaran con los otros.

No había hablado de su plan porque no tenía ninguno, matar a una Manticora era más difícil que pasar ciencias con Harris. La información que vaga por internet la verdad nunca le fue de gran ayuda y en esta ocasión lo único que pudo recaudar fue que las bestias tenía un gran control en la magia y eran tan agiles y rápidos, sin contar que el aguijón en la cola podía ser mortal, era difícil atacarlo de manera directa, el cual era su único punto débil.

Tenían que llegar rápido…

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Scott cuando llegaron a un sendero, donde se encontraron con los demás. Isaac estaba tendido en el suelo y Allison, su novia, quien había llegado al lugar junto a Chris Argent, con municiones y una gran variedad de armas de caza, quien disparaba balas de un extraño color azul cielo que Stiles jura nunca haber visto antes.

Sí Isaac vivía o no, eso no lo podía juzgar con solo haberle visto ahí. El cuerpo del joven adolescente no se movía ni un centímetro y su corazón ante esa idea se le achico en su lugar, como una diminuta pasita. Malia y Lydia por otro lado se encontraban escondidas en un árbol medio muerto, lanzando algo parecido a bombas molotov del mismo color de las balas, tanto ellas como lo que los Argents querían hacer eran ataques indirectos a una distancia considerable para distraer a la Manticora mientras que Deaton, Kira y Derek encaminaban con sigilo para acatar un plan que desconocía Stiles por completo.

Algo no andaba del todo bien…

—Ve con Malia y Lydia Stiles, trata de lanzarle esas cosas a los ojos.

Stiles trato de asentir, pero ese mal presentimiento lo invadió por completo y simplemente sus pies se mantuvieron plantados ahí donde estaba, imposibilitándolo de seguir adelante o de echarse a correr. Estaba completamente congelado y eso no era precisamente lo que debía de hacer en esos momentos ¿verdad? De manera rápida (e inevitable, si le preguntaban) la Manticora se dio cuenta de su presencia sobre la de los otros a los que prestaba atención.

Tal parecía que los ataques indirectos recibidos no le habían afectado en absoluto y en cambio, aproximaba a ser más fuerte que antes. Un gran temor le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras se perdía en los ojos ambarinos del animal, trato de retroceder, pero a pesar de que sintió que realizo el movimiento no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Stiles, no! —escucho una voz a lo lejos que le gritaba y pronto una serie de ataques más violentos se suscitaron.

— _Humano_ —gimió la voz de la Manticora en dirección a Stiles, quien hasta ese momento pensaba que solo podía escuchar él la temible voz de la Manticora—. _El humano cuyo poder del Nogitsune murió en sí. Dime, dime la respuesta… Algo murió ese día a su par, en donde las bestias como yo nacieron alguna vez y donde se volverán más fuertes al renacer. Dentro de la hora maldita y más allá donde puedas recordar haber recorrido, vuelve tus pasos muchacho dime lo que he perdido._

Sin saber nada de lo que decía la Manticora, Stiles soltó un suspiro, absorto de ese terror que de pronto le inundo. Entonces, mientras el adolescente se mantenía inmóvil, la bestia alzo su aguijón con magnificencia y fuerza con una único propósito, Stiles sintió venir el impacto y aun así sus músculos se negaron a huir, escucho que lo llamaban sus amigos invitándolo a actuar, pero en lugar de alejarse, vio  como Derek se abalanzaba sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y  recibiendo a su paso una sutil herida de parte de la Manticora imperceptible para los otros pero demasiado visible para él y fue eso lo que hizo reaccionar a Stiles.

Miro una última vez a la Manticora, antes de que está se echara a correr en dirección opuesta, y su escalofriante voz volvió a presentarse.

— _Espero que encuentres la respuesta, joven humano._

Stiles se sentía confundido, pero más que nada la preocupación le invadía más el alma en esos momentos, trato de mover el cuerpo de Derek para poder examinar su estado, sin embargo el moreno solamente frunció el ceño ante el movimiento.

—¿Derek? —chilló con el único pensamiento de que  el veneno de la Manticora era mortal aunque fuese un sutil rasguño como  había sido ese ataque. Derek no le respondió, en su lugar cerro los ojos y se incorporó por sí mismo.

—¿Derek? —pregunto Scott.

—Continua, llegaré ahí en un segundo —dijo Derek de una manera segura de sí misma como siempre había sido. Pero Stiles podía intuir la falsedad oculta en ella, así que solamente frunció el ceño confundido.

Miro a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo asentir e irse con el rostro desencajado (mierda, ¿vio de quien estaba hablando? Scott McCall ya tenía el rostro desencajado desde un principio), aun así, miro a su amigo alejarse junto a los otros para encarar a la bestia que huía por el lado contrario, también observo como Allison y Chris tomaban al inerte Isaac para llevarlo con Deaton quien seguramente lo atendería en un mejor lugar, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por él, pero en ese momento Stiles solo podía pensar en Derek. El corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir con rapidez, pero antes de poder preguntarle cómo se encontraba porque al parecer nadie había notado la fina herida que tenía en el hombro, Derek interrumpió sus propios pensamientos.

—Vete de aquí Stiles —dijo secamente mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Stiles solo se acomodó en el suelo, indignado de lo que Derek le decía—. Háblale al Sheriff y dile que necesitamos a su chico Jordán…

Derek se tambaleo ligeramente, Stiles al ver su debilidad cognitiva, se levantó con desesperación para ofrecerle su apoyo sin embargo la rápida negativa de Derek hizo que se detuviera en seco. El brazo de Derek que lo detenía en su lugar, era más largo de lo que hubiera imaginado o quizás esa distancia solo era una ilusión que Stiles estaba teniendo, porque se sentía muy jodidamente lejos del sourwolf. Su corazón se comprimió.

—No puedes pedirme algo como eso —dijo sintiendo cierta comezón en sus entrañas a las que no pudo describir si se debían al repentino enojo o a una tristeza que venía acumulando desde que Scott y su estúpida boca dijo lo de la apuesta.

—¡No es seguro para ti estar aquí, Stiles! —insistió con el ceño fruncido, un gesto que había dejado de ver desde que su “relación” o lo que fuera hubiera empezado—. Comprende de una vez.

—¡Pues tampoco es seguro para ti! —se defendió frunciendo el ceño también, sintiendo los ojos acuosos y los hipidos contenidos en la esquina superior de sus pulmones, muy peligrosamente por salir. No debía mostrarse como un niño confundido, aunque lo estaba, ni como un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche, aunque estuviese muy cerca de uno y definitivamente no debía verse como el niño consentido que siempre fue, lo que Stiles debía hacer era mostrarle a Derek que su preocupación no era superficial y que era genuina y sincera… que su amor era… —. ¿No ves la herida que tienes ahí? —señalo con su dedo acusador, Derek miro la herida y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Stiles, procurando que la distancia que había interpuesto entre ellos siguiera así. Stiles ignoro el dolor en su corazón y continuo—. ¡Es venenoso Derek! ¿Lo sabes?

—¡Lo sé! —grito él, con un rostro pálido y casi sin vida con la irritación al borde de sus propios límites—. ¿Y crees que hubiera dejado que eso te atacará a ti? ¿De verdad piensas que no lo pensé? ¿Te hubiera gustado  recibir ese ataque el lugar de haberlo hecho yo? Mi herida puede curarse con el antídoto de Deaton…  —dijo mientras metía la mano en la bolsa frontal del pantalón y sacaba una ampolleta con un líquido azul turquesa bastante interesante, lo destapo con los dientes y luego vertió este en la herida soltando un gutural gruñido, la herida comenzó a humear—.  Tú ya habrías muerto hace un segundo atrás… —continuo mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el escozor de la herida comenzar a sangrar—. ¿Cómo  yo no podría dejar que pasará eso? —Stiles estuvo de reclamarle más las cosas, pero al poco tiempo comprendió que lo había protegido, inhalo un poco de aire sintiendo que esta vez lloraría desconsoladamente, pero Derek, quien nunca fue un gran hablador, siguió su discurso con sus propios ojos acuosos, pero sin llorar, porque seguramente sabía que no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar para sentirse miserable—. Obvio no podía permitir que pasara eso… porque te amo.

Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado… Derek seguía mostrándose así con él, diciéndole eso que nunca le había dicho, haciéndolo sentir como la peor persona del mundo. Olvidando por completo la situación, Stiles pronunció el nombre de Derek solo para ser callado otra vez.

—Y aun así me tomaste como un juego —reclamo Derek con el ceño fruncido—. Aun sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti, haciéndome vivir en una falsa ilusión.

—Derek… —gimió con los latidos erráticos de su corazón y las lágrimas nublándole la mirada—. Yo… no lo entiendes.

 —¿Qué no entiendo? —pregunto—. ¿Qué fui un premio de una apuesta tonta por ti y tu amiguito Scott? Eres tú quien no entiende Stiles, me rompiste mi corazón.

Que ese hombre, fuerte, estricto y súper humano, que parecía inquebrantable e inmortal, le dijera a él, un simple humano sin nada de especial que había roto su corazón fue como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Stiles no quería eso, ni un poquito.

—Derek… por favor…

—Vete de aquí Stiles, por tu bien y el mío, no hagas de esto una tortura.

Derek camino hacía donde toda la manada había ido, dejando a Stiles en medio del claro solo y destrozado. Por un momento, Stiles deseo encaminar los pasos de Derek, obligarlo a que escuchase todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho. Era irónico ¿no? Que luego de haber estado envuelto en un sinfín de sentimientos extraños por Derek, se hubiera dado cuenta de que esos sentimientos no eran extraños en absoluto y que solamente los ocultaba porque quería a Derek  cuando la vida justo le decía “No, no Stiles, él es demasiado bueno para ti” y quitarlo de su lado de manera abrupta y dolorosa, pero no era el momento de quejarse o de imaginar todo el discurso que tendría que decir para que Derek regresará a su lado e hicieran el amor como dos perros en celo, no por lo menos hasta que arreglaran lo de la Manticora.

Entonces recordó, la Manticora se había parado enfrente suyo para narrarle una clase de acertijo ¿qué le había dicho? Se preguntó una parte suya, la que supone no está en una esquina llorando por Derek. La respuesta no llego clara a su cabeza, las palabras estaban revueltas y se lamenta no haber prestado más atención a la Manticora, pero disculpa, él se estaba cagando de miedo porque era una Manticora de la que estaban hablando.

Stiles decido rascarse la nuca tratando de recordar en su lugar todo lo que había leído de las Manticoras, seres que eran parecidos a las esfinges, con la única diferencia de su lugar de procedencia, las Manticoras era seres que recitaban acertijos y quienes no contestaban los mataban, tan fácil como suena. Por lo regular eran como leones, les gustaba jugar con sus presas esperando a que no acertaran con la respuesta, pero por alguna razón la Manticora que acechaba Beacon Hills no parecía igual que a la de los mitos que había leído.

Se veía perdida, buscando algo… sin contar que no había atacado a ningún humano y aunque los perritos no tenían nada que ver, Stiles no sabría si sentirse mal al saber que un animal se ha comido a otro animal. Nunca lo estuvo cuando vio algún documental de Discovery Channel.

«Algo murió a la par…» La fase retumbo en su oído, ¿qué murió? Se preguntó como si él supera la respuesta… «Donde nacen las bestias… en la hora maldita… lo que ha perdido…»

Stiles nunca fue bueno con los acertijos.

(…)

Derek camino por el bosque lentamente agudizando sus oídos para mantenerse alerta, la misión había sido un fiasco, desde que se encontró con Stiles debió saber que sería uno. Pero Derek quería pensar que las cosas terminarían como empezaron, sin una Manticora en Beacon Hills y sin un Stiles a su lado como amante.

Se siente estúpido, ¿cómo es que creyó que Stiles estaría con alguien como él? Derek Hale estaba maldito, tenía una puta maldición de amor que solo lastimaba o lo dejaban lastimado. Debió haber imaginado que no era real desde que Stiles llego a él todo estresado y oliendo a palomitas para robarle un beso. Nunca había escuchado de eso, pero ahora que lo piensa ¿De verdad había manejado veinte minutos hasta el loft solamente para plantarle un beso y luego irse sin recibir respuesta? Derek no era muy inteligente o solamente se había dejado envolver por el acogedor calor de los labios de Stiles y se dejó sentir amado luego de todas sus antiguas y dañinas relaciones. Solo para descubrirse poco tiempo después que había estado viviendo en un falso amor.

Se detuvo en ese momento escuchando como unos pasos detrás suyos se aproximaban, Derek se giró con brusquedad, preparado para el ataque, sin embargo sus acciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un pálido ser se le acerco a robarle un beso fugaz sobre la comisura del labio. Derek se apartó de él ligeramente asustado, hasta que reconoció a Stiles quien tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro junto con las lágrimas secas que seguían sobre sus mejillas rojas.

Derek suspiro cansado, no se había esperado que Stiles regresara.

—Stiles —gimió un poco más relajado, tratando que sus sentimientos por el beso o por Stiles volvieran a relucir como lo habían hecho segundos atrás—. Creí haberte dicho que necesitaba que fueras por Jordán.

—Jordán está en camino —contesto acercándose un poco más a Derek, como tratando de volver a besarlo. Derek lo detuvo.

—Aunque ya viene en camino… este sigue siendo un lugar peligroso para ti.

—No te preocupes Derek… encontré la solución a nuestros problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber, no quería que Stiles cometiera una estupidez y si podía detenerlo lo haría con anticipación.

Stiles solo sonrió, quito de sus hombros las manos de Derek y luego gimió.

—Te amo, Derek Hale.

Stiles camino hacia atrás, regresando sus pasos por donde había venido, lo que hizo que Derek se preocupase por el chico y todas sus extrañas palabras.


	10. 9

Derek estuvo a punto de seguir en las penumbras a Stiles, sin embargo un gruñido de Scott le hizo girarse y correr donde su manada. Stiles estaría a salvo si solo se apartaba del lugar, podría solucionar las cosas con él luego. Ahora mismo, lo que más le preocupaba era mantener a los integrantes de su manada con vida… aunque una parte suya estaba aún debatiéndose si seguir a Stiles, ya que un grave peligro podía presentir, sus piernas corrieron en la dirección contraria.

(…)

Cuando Stiles pensó en las posibles respuestas al acertijo, pronto supo cuál era la respuesta, o por lo menos lo esencial de la misma. Y a consecuencia de ello, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar porque la respuesta solo le traía malos recuerdos de lo que había pasado con el Nogitsune tiempo atrás. Pero sí esa era la respuesta, y con ello podía salvar la vida de sus amigos… de su amado Derek, podría dar un respiro y seguir con los deseos de la Manticora. Miró la hora en el móvil, tenía tiempo para realizar “el ritual” pero antes, sin saber si podría regresar integro de aquel viaje, tenía que ir y decirle lo que sentía al sourwolf que segundos antes le había dicho que le había roto el corazón.

Sería una lástima no regresar… y que Derek creyese que Stiles había sido siempre una farsa, que no lo amaba y que había jugado con él de esa manera tan cruel.

Sí ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, Stiles por lo menos debía ir y decirlos con claridad ¿no? Aunque fuera una vez, aunque fuera tal vez la última.

Por ello camino con dirección a donde Derek se había ido, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que se topó con la enorme espalda del hombre. El moreno se giró con brusquedad y lo detuvo en el instante sosteniendo sus hombros, seguramente había estado alerta desde el inició de aquella noche y había intentado atacar por protección, pero luego se dio cuenta que era él y aflojo un poco más el agarre cuando Stiles planto un fugaz beso en la comisura de su labio.

—Stiles —dijo cerrando los ojos brevemente, cansado y alejándolo un poco más de su cuerpo—. Creí haberte dicho que necesitaba que fueras por Jordán.

—Jordán está en camino —contesto, aunque eso era una vil mentira, ya que no había llamado aún a Jordán, pero eso no importaba se fue acercando un poco más a Derek con la única intención de volver a besarlo, pero Derek no lo dejo.

—Aunque ya viene en camino… este sigue siendo un lugar peligroso para ti.

La sensación de que a pesar de todo Derek lo seguía protegiendo le achico el corazón, tuvo la necesidad de esconderse entre los fuertes brazos del hombre y desplomar todos los miedos que sentía, pero si lo hacía quizás nunca sería capaz de realizar lo que la Manticora le había encargado.

—No te preocupes Derek…  —respondió un poco más seguro de su respuesta de lo que en realidad pensaba sentirse—. Encontré la solución a nuestros problemas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto confundido.

Stiles solo sonrió, quito de sus hombros las manos de Derek y luego gimió.

—Te amo, Derek Hale.

La palabras que había dicho se esfumaron antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero lo había dicho y era sincero. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Acaricio los dedos de Derek entre los suyos y pronto dejo que esa mano se alejara de su agarre. Derek le miro un segundo, y antes de que Stiles se arrepintiera, camino por donde vino alejándose de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Evito que las lágrimas se le salieran y siguió con el plan que había formulado en su cabeza. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, debía preparar todo antes de que dieran las tres de la madrugada, ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que la hora maldita debía ser esa, la que todo mundo decía que comenzaba a las tres en punto y terminaba en media hora.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la veterinaria, miro su deslumbrante Jeep aparcado en la entrada y se dirigió ahí con un poco más de rapidez. Comenzó a buscar las llaves en su chaqueta antes de que el sonido de su móvil le interrumpiera en el acto. Tomo el aparato sin fijarse de quien era la llamada y se lo puso cerca del teléfono para escuchar de quien se trataba.

—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que contestas mis llamadas tan rápido —la voz del sheriff le perturbo ligeramente antes de que pudiera contestar. Noah siguió hablando durante un segundo—. Derek me llamo hace unas horas que estarían buscando a la Manticora ¿Han hallado algo?

—Sí, sí —contesto apurado—. Necesito, necesito que llames a Jordán para que venga hasta acá, estoy seguro que sabrá encontrar a Derek, pero por si acaso, estoy en la veterinaria.

—¿No estas con ellos? —pregunto su padre notando el timbre de voz de su hijo ligeramente perturbado—. ¿Por qué?

No es como si Noah no agradeciera que su hijo hiperactivo no se metiera en cosas que no podía controlar, pero… eso sería hablar de otra persona, no de Stiles. Sus natos instintos de padre sobreprotector lo condujeron a tamborear el filo de su escritorio esperando una buena respuesta de parte del niño. Pero incluso para su sorpresa, Stiles solo dijo.

—Tengo algo más importante que hacer.

Stiles colgó la llamada encontrando por fin las llaves de su auto, suplico para que su padre no lo volviera a llamar, pero para estar más seguros de ello apago el aparato y se metió en el Jeep para conducir al…

(…)

—No podemos continuar Derek —gimió Deaton, cuyo rostro cubierto de sangre le decía lo que ya sabía.

—Dejémosle ir —concluyo Scott, quien ayudo a cargar el cuerpo de Isaac, y los ojos de Allison, cristalinos a punto del llanto por ver a su novio de esa manera solo le decía que como buen líder debía dejar que la Manticora ganara esta batalla. El hecho de que Jordán o Erika y Boyd no aparecían solo le indico que no habían encontrado el punto débil de la bestia, y estando incompletos, definitivamente no podían ganar.

Jordán siendo algo así como la antorcha humano podría derrotar a la Manticora quemándola, había leído de ello, pero Derek había planeado días atrás que la pareja fuera con Satomi, una mujer lobo tan experimentada como ella sabría algo de la Manticora y de su punto débil, pero lo que Derek no imagino fue que esa misma noche, en la cual solo pretendía hacer exploración para encontrar más pistas, la Manticora se les aparecería y atacaría, ya a ese punto, continuar sería imprudente, huir era más precavido, y también lo más inteligente.

Miro a su manada, a Lydia Martín cuyas rodillas sangrantes le recordaban que no cerrarían tan rápidos, a su prima Malia, con los dientes de fuera cubierta de su propia sangre, al Isaac inconsciente, a Chris y Allison sin más munición, y aunque no estaba ahí con ellos, también recordó la extraña actitud de Stiles y su preocupación por él. No podían permanecer ahí, así que asintió al aire y le dio espacio a la bestia para huir.

Fue entonces que la Manticora fijo sus ojos en los de Derek un segundo y luego de ello, el moreno escucho una nítida y lejana voz, ajena a la de los presentes.

 — _Ya ha comenzado._

Un gélido aire atravesó su corazón ¿qué había comenzado? Se preguntó Derek siguiendo dando pasos hacia atrás, pronto la Manticora se alejó de ellos también, pronto se dio cuenta que también estaba huyendo. Habían terminado esa noche, para la próxima uno de los dos moriría, estaba seguro… pero… ¿Por qué sentía que no existiría una próxima vez?

Derek y los demás se portaron del claro y luego se dieron un descanso apenas unos segundos antes de volver a la veterinaria, entonces Erika y Boyd aparecieron de entre los árboles, con un libro de Satomi entre las manos, con los rostros confusos por ver a sus amigos en tal estado.

—Llegaron tarde  —reprocho Scott escupiendo un coágulo de sangre.

—Satomi nos retrasó contándonos una historia —se excusó la rubia con un rostro ligeramente enojado.

—La Manticora se ha ido —anuncio Allison frunciendo el ceño, claramente afectada por el estado de Isaac—. Como dijo Scott, han llegado demasiado tarde ¿y su excusa es que les contaron una historia? Vete a tomar por culo.

El énfasis que Allison hizo en el demasiado hizo que Boyd frunciera el ceño mostrándole los dientes, Erika tampoco se quedó atrás, gruñendo un poco más molesta, Chris se puso entre los tres, impidiendo con su dura mirada que los adolescentes continuaran con su pelea. Derek sabía que ni Boyd ni Erika aceptaban la ayuda de los cazadores por su pasado, pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo con participar en esto.

—¿Qué encontraron? —pregunto Deaton, salvando la situación desviando el enojo a donde realmente importaba.

—Primero —interrumpió Allison—. Debemos llevar a Isaac, después nos preocupamos por la Manticora.

El joven Scott no dejaba de ver a su amigo y Kira desvió sus ojos a los de él un segundo, entendiendo como se sentía, asintió como aceptando esa propuesta y luego miro a  Derek quien  también lo hizo, y pronto todos volvieron a caminar con dirección a la veterinaria de Deaton.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que de pronto Lydia detuvo su andar, quedándose parada, inmóvil y con los ojos idos.

—¿Lydia? —pregunto Malia quien durante todo ese tiempo permaneció a lado de la pelirroja—. Vamos… ¡Lydia!

—Oh… —soltó un exclamo Erika tras ver a Lydia en su estado Banshee, todos prestaron atención a la mujer lobo cuando lo hizo, esperando a que continuará esa línea de pensamiento que estaba teniendo. Entonces Erika pasó el libro a Deaton y con un ligero temblor en los labios completo—. Satomi nos dijo que la Manticora buscaría hacer un sacrificio y que Lydia nos avisaría cuando ya empezara.

—¿Sacrificio? —pregunto Scott alarmado—. ¿Qué clase de sacrificio, para qué?

El corazón de Derek latió con impaciencia dentro de su pecho, recordando lo que Stiles había hecho antes de marcharse, de como lo había sentidos… como sí… nunca jamás volvieran a verse.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Stiles —dijo, escuchando por última vez lo que la Manticora había dicho y callando sus pensamientos cuando Lydia soltó su grito.

(…)

Stiles deposito todas las bolsas de hielo que había conseguido en la bañera de su casa, aunque  sabía que debía tener a alguien con él para mantener esa conexión entre la vida y la muerte no podía detenerse por ello.  Teniendo a sus amigos al borde de la batalla contra la Manticora no podía detenerse a encontrar a alguien que lo ayudará, así que espero tener una buena vida para luego relajar sus músculos y dar los siguientes pasos.

Metió el primer pie en la bañera sintiendo el frío colosal invadiendo su cuerpo tan rápido que sus instintos más básicos le hicieron alejarse del agua helada. Tuvo que respirar una vez más, auto-convencerse de que esa era la única solución para salvar a todos. Metió el pie de nuevo, pero esta vez se resistió al impulso de alejarse para poder meter el segundo. Pronto comenzó a temblar con insistencia.

Intento acostumbrarse un poco pero la cosa no parecía mejorar en nada, la sensación de que su piel se quemaba por el frío era la cosa más horrible que Stiles había experimentado.

«Contaré hasta tres» se dijo «Y después me sumergiré.»

Lo repitió dos o tres veces hasta que decidido lo hizo, dejo que el agua le cubriera la superficie de su rostro y pronto espero a que el golpe le provocará la inconciencia que recordaba haber experimentado de manera breve al haber conocido el Nemetón la primera vez.

Pasaron unos segundos repletos de agonía donde su cuerpo se resistió a continuar, hasta que por fin, algo lo hizo salir a la superficie. Abrió los ojos pensando que su padre lo habría encontrado en la bañera del baño, sin embargo para su suerte se halló a sí mismo en la habitación blanca, grande y luminosa que recordaba. Salió de la bañera, miro el Nemetón en medio de la sala y se fue acercando ignorando por completo los temblores de su cuerpo por la falta de calor.

El acertijo decía… recorrer donde su pies no recorrieron, recordó. La vez que estuvo ahí, Scott, Allison y él solo habían caminado hasta el Nemetón, habían puesto sus manos desnudas en él y miraron sus recuerdos. Esta vez debía ser diferente, así que examino la sala blanquecina con atención tratando de encontrar un indicio que lo llevará a donde la Manticora quería. Pronto sus ojos se toparon con una abertura negra ¿sería ahí? Se preguntó con curiosidad, sus pies comenzaron a caminar por aquel lugar por su propia voluntad. La abertura se encontraba en un punto de las paredes, parecía la madriguera de un ratón, de esas mismas que uno ve en las caricaturas.

Stiles se inclinó lo suficiente para examinar con la vista el lugar pequeño, dentro se veía incluso más oscuro que de fuera, pero eso no le indico cual debería ser su siguiente paso. Se enderezo buscando otra respuesta no pudiendo evitar que su mente le dijera que buscará algún bocadillo que dijera “eat me” como en Alicia, pero por supuesto no encontró algo como ello. Lo que sí pudo encontrar fue una ficha negra de las damas chinas con las que jugaba junto al Nogitsune tirada muy cerca de los restos del gran árbol.

Su cuerpo sufrió de otro temblor, la Manticora había dicho que había perdido algo ¿sería la pieza de las damas chinas? Por supuesto que no, ¿qué ridículo sería que lo mandará a ese lugar por algo tan insignificante? Stiles volvió a caminar hacía el nemetón con la intención de coger la pieza, sin embargo antes de llegar, la Manticora se apareció del otro lado del nemetón, Stiles no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

— _Entendiste bien mis indicaciones, humano_ —dijo la Manticora, sin mover sus labios humanos, quedando estático como siempre—. _Veo que no te interesa tu vida tanto como la de los otros… eres diferente._

—He venido aquí porque quiero salvar a mis amigos —contesto frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y ya que no puedes buscar tus propias cosas encontrare lo que sea que estás buscando, así que déjate de chorradas y dime algo más claro que “lo que he perdido” y todos esos acertijos mal hechos.

Stiles debía considerase imprudente por hablar de esa manera, pero si lo hacía o no ya no le importaba, después de todo era poco improbable que se salvara de esa. La Manticora por otro lado soltó una escalofriante carcajada.

— _Estoy seguro que puedes resolver este acertijo…anthrópou._

Stiles frunció el ceño, quería darle un buen golpe en su fea cara a la cosa esa, sin embargo, el golpe que recibió él por parte de la bestia lo saco de sus pensamientos, cayo de bruces al suelo y con ello simplemente comprendió a todo lo que se refería la Manticora y su estúpido acertijo.

«¡Vaya mierda!»


	11. 10 -FIN-

Derek obligo a que todos a buscar el aroma de Stiles, quien de manera misteriosa había desaparecido por completo de sus sentidos. El suave pero penetrante aroma de Stiles (una combinación de olores como  canela, almizcle y a café) se había perdido entre otros aromas existentes en el ambiente haciendo pensar que no existía un aroma así, pero Derek no se rindió en perseguir sus instintos, corrió por el bosque hasta llegar a la carretera imaginando que podría estar ahí su Jeep, pero no había señales del humano, no había nada que le dijera que ahí había estado.

La taquicardia de Derek comenzó a subir cuando su propio lobo, quien desde hacía mucho se había acostumbrado a oler el ambiente solo para encontrar ese aroma, dejo de percibir incluso otros que caracterizaban a Stiles. Se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía qué hacer, entonces Scott pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y le miro con sus ojos de cachorro lastimado, su aroma solo decía lo mucho que también le afectaba la pérdida de su amigo.

—Ya llamé al papá de Stiles pero tampoco sabe nada sobre su paradero, ya mando unas patrullas para buscarlo —comentó Scott prestando su atención en Kira un segundo para luego volver la mirada en él—. Les dije a Allison y a Deaton que llevaran a Isaac a la veterinaria por el momento, todos los demás nos repartiremos el trabajo… no te preocupes, lo hallaremos.

Derek agradeció el gesto de su joven beta, pero aun siendo presa del miedo, Derek no podía dejar de pensar que el tiempo se les estaba yendo de las manos.

 

(…)

 

Stiles supo la respuesta del acertijo tan rápido como la Manticora le dijo que podía hacerlo y mucho antes de recibir el golpe por el cual se hallaba en el suelo. Miro el nemetón detrás de la bestia una vez que dejo de punzarle la cabeza y se preguntó si había aún más cosas que no sabían los de su manada sobre ese árbol que tantos problemas les había traído. Stiles contesto a la Manticora aun cuando esta no le había preguntado nada.

—Eres su protector —gimió, porque ese había sido la única idea que se le había ido a la cabeza y hasta donde pensaba, tenía sentido—. El protector del Nemetón.

— _Bien humano ¿qué más?..._

—Has perdido ese privilegió… ¿no? —otra vez dijo, pero esta fue más sin saber exactamente si su respuesta estaba correcta.

— _No me equivoque al elegirte a ti_ —la Manticora le respondió y el ligero alivio que sintió fue apagado cuando la bestia alzo sus alas mostrando regocijo, Stiles se echó hacía atrás temiendo otro ataque de parte de la criatura imaginando lo que dolería si una de sus alas golpeara su cráneo—. _Ha puesto que conoces la razón de aquello también…_

Stiles guardo silencio un segundo y pensó en todo lo que pudo haber afectado al Nemetón para que la Manticora se hallara de esa manera y no necesito tanto tiempo como imagino para hallar la pregunta de ello. Una vez más trato de incorporarse, pero sus pies parecían inmóviles e inútiles y pronto comenzó a sentir que la taquicardia invadía cada partícula de su ser y la ansiedad la acompañaba de una manera poco saludable. Soltó un suspiro y sin saber más que hacer respondió.

—Nosotros rompimos algo… ¿no? —Stiles no podía describir lo que había pensado, pero la Manticora comprendió su punto y se acercó un paso más hacia él con un gesto satisfecho dibujado en su rostro humano.

— _El Nemetón no es un árbol cualquiera como ustedes creen, no solo es una entrada a lo sobrenatural, el Nemetón esta tan vivo y consiente como tú, humano. Es un ser superior, inteligente y sabio, es una puerta entre tu mundo y el sobrenatural, fue él quien me dio la tarea de encerrar aquellos seres que no podían cumplir con el tratado que se hizo hace millones de años para la convivencia entre estos dos mundos… y su druida, poco conocedor del arte de la magia los dejo entrar a este punto ciego entre la vida y la muerte sin saber las consecuencias que traería consigo sus nefastos actos. Efectivamente, rompieron la homeostasis que existía entre los dos mundos y desperdigaron seres que nunca en su vida debieron despertar, m e imagino que también podrías descubrir lo que su estancia aquí provoco ¿cierto?..._

—El Nogitsune… —contesto Stiles sin vacilar o sin siquiera pensar, la única consecuencia que había conocido de haber estado ahí había sido esa y aun el nombre de aquel ser le helaba la sangre y le provocaba nauseas, haciéndole recordar lo pésimo que había sido hallarlo y haberlo encerrado en su interior. Una vez más el rostro pasible de la bestia asintió con avidez, Stiles de pronto comenzó a sentir miedo, como si otra vez el Nogitsune se adueñara de sus entrañas y comenzó a retorcerse en el lugar donde no podía levantarse.

— _Así es_ —la Manticora siguió— _. El Nogitsune que nació en su mundo por producto dela maldad humana y que por mucho tiempo mantuve cautivo en las gruesas ramas del nemetón salió una vez que ustedes entraron. Rompieron ese arduo trabajo que mantuve estable por años cuando el Nogitsune se adentró en ti, porque eres igual a los otros…_

—¡No! —renegó Stiles, sintiendo que la fuerza extraña que sujetaba en el suelo se volvía más como una presión que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como si la gravedad hubiera cambiado sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo pesado y difícil de manejar. Stiles trato de luchar de ello, pero sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que hacía era mallugar su carne. El dolor de esos movimientos bruscos lo atravesó como lanzas y pronto se dio cuenta que todo eso se debía  al nemetón. Los vestigios del glorioso árbol inicio a brillar de un amarillo cálido y apenas percibirle, el miedo que entonces había comenzado a sentir se desplomo más como un ataque de pánico, Stiles no podía respirar.

 _—¿No?_ —la Manticora poso entonces su garra sobre su pecho y la enterró con sosaña en la piel blanda, provocando un gemido lastimoso de parte de Stiles, quien sentía como si las afiladas uñas fueran dagas cubiertas de ácido, el calor envolvió su cuerpo haciéndole sentir nauseas por el revoltijo de emociones que podía detectar, la Manticora lo estaba torturando —. _El Nogitsune no se adentró en tu amigo el lobo porque llegó con un objetivo tan claro en mente que le habría sido difícil de corromper, No lo hizo en tu amiga, la cazadora, quien aunque se hallaba confundida el eslogan de su familia pesa incluso más que su propia existencia. Un humano que corre con lobos es igual que uno que juega con fuego, no se requiere pensar mucho y apuesto a que ya sabes la respuesta. Los humanos cuyos sentimientos se hallan confusos son más fáciles de manipular, es por ello que el Nogitsune pudo hacerlo contigo._

—No… —las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro cuando la Manticora enterró aún más hondo sus uñas.

— _Matarte iba a ser la única solución de regresar el equilibrio que se perdió pero tus amigos fueron cobardes e insensatos y te permitieron vivir aun cuando el nemetón lo que requería era tu sangre… Me quitaron mi puesto humano, pero yo sé cómo recuperarlo._

Stiles miro como los labios de la Manticora, que nunca antes habían sido más que un simple adorno, se abrían enseñándole unos afilados dientes que parecían de tiburón, afilados y más de los que podía contar. Stiles dio un suspiro y antes de ser mordido por ello soltó un grito con su voz completamente destrozada.

—¡Derek!...

(…)

Derek sintió como si el viento empujara su nombre a sus oídos haciéndolo girar a la dirección de donde venía eso. La sensación de que se trataba de Stiles inundo su mente antes de que Boyd le posara su mano sobre su hombro llamando así su atención, pero ver a su joven beta no le proporciono ningún alivio el viento soplando su nombre siguió siendo más inquietante que el rostro de Boyd, quien siempre se hallaba pasible ante situaciones como esa. Derek le miro un segundo y luego miro hacia la nada, por donde había imaginado haber escuchado el murmullo del viento.

—Jordán nos dijo que lo habían visto en la tienda de la gasolinera —dijo su beta mirando por donde Derek observaba—. Compro dos bolsas de hielo y le prometió al Bill, el encargado que iría a pagarle lo que faltaba más tarde. Tampoco sabemos dónde se fue la Manticora…

Derek se sintió inquieto ¿por qué Stiles necesitaría hielos? Entonces poso su mirada en la Lydia, la joven Banshee estaba consternada, sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada de la veterinaria y a lado suyo se encontraba su prima preguntando si se hallaba mejor. Derek entonces volvió la mirada en Érica.

—Vamos a la casa de Stiles —gimió, sintiendo que esas palabras eran lo que sus preguntas necesitaban para ser resueltas.

Boyd le miro sin comprender, pero Derek no necesitaba ser comprendido en esos momentos, por lo que sin importar que, se transformó y corrió a la dirección del pueblo. Tenía que llegar a la casa de Stiles antes de que esa  presión en su pecho le dijera que sus vagos intentos por recobrar a Stiles se quedarían en solo eso, _intentos._

(…)

— _No te esfuerces humano, nadie escuchará tus gritos humano._

Stiles no respondió, la sangre había manchado su boca y si la abría solo caerían chorros de ella, definitivamente se iba a evitar ese trauma de sentir la bilis. La herida en su yugular era profunda, podía sentir incluso que los dientes afilados perforaban hasta el otro lado de su cuello, un movimiento brusco y adivinaba que el pequeño hueso de su espina dorsal se rompería en dos haciendo que su cabeza rodara por toda la estancia. Stiles estaba esperando en realidad a desmayarse antes de que eso ocurriera, de verdad lo deseaba, sin embargo la Manticora lo siguió arrastrando hasta que su espalda choco con la base del nemetón.

_—Le daré al nemetón lo que tanto desea, la vida de aquel quien despertó al Nogitsune para que pueda regresar la homeostasis y con ello mi puesto como guardián de lo esotérico._

El joven adolescente sintió como el nemetón comenzaba a calentarse debajo de él, era como si en lugar de la base del árbol lo hubieran puesto en una sartén caliente, esperando a que terminase de freírse. Se trató de remover de dolor, pero la herida en el cuyo le recordó que no podía hacer algo como eso, entonces recordó que si quería podía despertarse de ese sueño lucido, si es que estar en medio de la muerte y de la vida podía ser llamado _sueño_. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y enfoco su mente en esa idea de _despertar_ sin embargo cada vez que abría los ojos lo único que podía ver eran las luces de la habitación. La frustración comenzó a carcomerle las entrañas y pronto el árbol comenzó a crecer, enredando sus ramas sobre sus piernas, un acto que le indicaba que terminaría siendo devorado por el nemetón.

Jamás había imaginado que su vida terminaría así, pero antes de dar su último intento de resistencia, Stiles se rindió pensando que eso sería para un bien mayor. Recordó a Scott saliendo adelante en esa relación con Kira, a Boyd y a Érica quienes ya hasta habían planeado irse a vivir a un departamento en la ciudad de alado, a Lydia tratando de superar a Jackson, a Malia tratando de conquistar a Lydia, y a Allison y a Isaac siguiendo su relación aunque nunca le había gustado que esos dos anduvieran… y recordó por ultimo a Derek, su fuerte mentón, sus ojos jade, a su cuerpo de ensueño tan bien trabajado y enorme, sus cálidos besos, sus dulces actos. De cómo sus sentimientos por el habían surgido de la nada aparente para solo darse cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo se había negado de admitirlos y de lo tonto que había sido. Lamentaba la idea de dejarlo solo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que eso era mejor que tratar de superar alguna otra muerte a manos de la Manticora.

Rezo, aunque nunca había sido católico, para que la vida de sus compañeros fuera buena y que su partida no los lastimará por mucho tiempo. Y también lo hizo para que Derek, quien siempre había sido fuerte, pudiera encontrar el amor en una persona mejor que él, que supiera valorar lo que él no por miedo a un sinfín de cosas.

«Perdóname Derek» gimió de tristeza antes de que eso que lo conectaba a la vida se rompiera.

(…)

Derek corrió con sus lobos a los lados llegando a casa del sheriff tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron, para su sorpresa, el sheriff ya había llegado.

—Sheriff —exhalo Derek sintiendo que su corazón no podía dejar de latir rápido en su pecho, temía lo peor.

—La vecina me dijo que lo había visto entrar, ¿no lo pueden oler?

Scott negó con la cabeza, y Derek se dio cuenta que no podía desperdiciar su tiempo hablándoles a ellos sobre Stiles, el necesitaba ver a ese adolescente bien, en sus brazos sano y a salvo, tenía una terrible sensación de que pronto ya no habría nada que hacer por Stiles, así que corrió a la parte trasera de la casa escuchando de paso las voces de sus betas y trepo por la casa hasta llegar a la ventana siempre abierta del joven adolescente.

Registro el cuarto sin sentir el olor de Stiles y escucho como abajo el sheriff abría la puerta y sus betas entraban con pasos firmes y fuertes. Stiles no estaba en esa habitación, pero si llevo las bolsas de hielo entonces, Derek dirigió sus pasos al pasillo del baño, encontrándose con sus betas que trataron de detenerlo para calmarlo, pero cuando el hombre lobo abrió la puerta del baño todos los demás contuvieron un suspiro.

Stiles estaba sumergido en la tina del baño, con los hilos ya derretidos en el agua rojiza y una mata de flores matalobos enredados en su cuerpo azul. Derek se apresuró a ir hacia él, pero pronto las manos de Boyd y Scott le detuvieron en el acto.

—¡Suéltenme! —exclamo más como un gruñido que como una palabra, poniendo sus ojos rojos como advertencia, pero conociendo a esos dos betas algo como aquello no iba a surtir efecto—. ¡¿No ven que debemos de sacarlo de ahí?!

—¡No Derek! —respondió Scott con el ceño fruncido—. Eso solo lo mataría… Stiles se está comunicando con el nemetón, sacarlo del agua haría que Stiles…

—No, no, no —la voz del sheriff fue lo que saco a los tres de sus pensamientos—. ¿Stiles? Por dios Stiles… ¿Qué hiciste?

Ver a Noah de esa manera hizo que el corazón de Derek se tranquilizara, era verdad, todo era cierto. Derek miro a sus betas una vez más y estos lo soltaron para atender al sheriff que había intentado ir por su hijo y sacarlo de ahí. Con la mente en completo shock, Derek escucho como sus betas intentaron hacer que el padre de Stiles comprendiera por completo el ritual.

—¿Cuánto durara? —pregunto Noah un poco más tranquilo, pero aun destilando el significativo aroma de estrés y miedo de su ser.

—La última vez duramos dieciséis horas ahí dentro —contesto Scott—. Stiles no lleva mucho tiempo ahí… supongo, lo vimos hoy en la noche… ¿Derek?

—Lo vi por última vez a las doce… Jordán, Jordán nos dijo que había ido a la tienda de Bill a la una y media de la madrugada… —Derek miro su reloj luego de decir aquello, la pequeña manecilla indicaba que serían ya las siete de la mañana. Si Stiles había ido a la tienda de Bill y había llegado a su casa inmediatamente después entonces podía apostar que ese extraño ritual se había llevado a cabo a las tres o tres y media—. No podemos dejar que este más tiempo… entrare por él.

(…)

Derek y sus demás betas comenzaron a juntar hielo tan rápido como pudieron y el sheriff permitió que llenaran la bañera del otro baño con el mismo revoltijo de cosas que Stiles había hecho y antes de que se dieran cuenta Derek ya estaba preparado para entrar.

—No tienes que hacerlo tú —le dijo Noah antes de que Derek estuviera a punto de meterse—. Podría ir yo… no tienes que arriesgarte Derek.

—Señor… —Derek nunca imagino que le diría eso al padre de Stiles, por lo menos no en ese momento, pero aun así decidió abrir la boca y decir la verdad—. Amo a su hijo más que a mi propia vida, le aseguro que regresaré a Stiles sano y salvo, confié en mí.

Noah no tuvo la oportunidad de mencionar nada al respecto, Derek se apresuró a sumergirse en la bañera con la ayuda de Scott quien le aseguro que eso haría que pudiera regresar. Pensó un insignificante segundo acerca de eso con respecto a Stiles, estando solo y haciendo ese ritual sin la ayuda de alguien que lo regresará al mundo de los vivos ¿Ir por él sería suficiente? Se preguntó, pero Derek no tuvo la oportunidad de responderse a sí mismo.

(…)

Derek abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación blanca, trato de respirar con normalidad y salió de la bañera solo para darse cuenta que el nemetón se hallaba ahí, con Stiles acostado en su base lisa, siendo cubierto por unas pequeñas ramas que habían comenzado a nacer y la Manticora a un lado suyo. Saco las garras y gruño lo más fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de la bestia, quien se giró de manera brusca, su cara humana estaba cubierta de sangre, y verlo de esa manera provoco que Derek tuviera la necesidad de ver a Stiles, no había notado la sangre en su pecho y la de la garganta que seguía saliendo a chorros. Derek estuvo a punto de caerse ¿De verdad había tardado demasiado?

—¡Aléjate de él!

— _La lucha es inevitable supongo_ —la horrenda voz de la bestia hizo que Stiles doblara los labios en una mueca, no había imaginado que pudiera hablar—. _No tengo nada en contra de los Hales como tú, pero si quieres pelear, pelearemos lobo…_

La Manticora se alejó de Stiles para abalanzarse sobre él, Derek pudo esquivar eso pero no pudo esquivar el arañazo que le dio en la espalda, pronto sintió como la sangre comenzaba a cubrir su columna y a su vez, como su piel se negaba a cerrar. Derek tuvo que pensar un poco más rápido, con las garras de afuera lastimo el talón de la criatura y luego de ello se obligó a echarse para atrás.

— _Tus golpes no son nada lobo, tendrás que mejorar eso._

Derek trato de correr donde Stiles, pero se dio cuenta que antes de tratar de salvarlo debía dar por hecho que la Manticora ya no le molestaría, así que sin pensarlo más se transformó en lobo completo. Estando de esa forma sería más rápido y también sería más fuerte. Esta vez quien se abalanzo fue él, sin poder detenerlo Derek pudo morder a la Manticora en el cuello, pero a pesar de saborear eso como un triunfo, la criatura lo rozo con su aguijón una vez más.

Derek tuvo que soltarlo y pronto la Manticora tuvo la oportunidad de lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

— _Nunca tuve interés por los lobos como tú_ —dijo la criatura mientras Derek se incorporaba en sus cuatro patas—. _Son tan iguales a los humanos que no merecen la pena prestarles atención, pero de ti puedo destacar que eres más fuerte que los otros. No parece ser buena idea matarte porque el nemetón solo necesita a tu amigo el humano, pero no puedo permitir que hagas algo como detenerme._

Derek pudo sentir la sangre de la frente escurrir mezclándose con su pelaje negro de lobo, a pesar de que el movimiento de la Manticora no había sido tan fuerte, Derek podía intuir que si continuaba atacando de esa manera, la criatura acabaría con su vida antes de que se diera cuenta de ello.

«Debes pensar Derek… ¿Qué leíste de la Manticora?... Su punto débil» Derek trato de rememorar todos los libros que se había leído para esa batalla, pero lo único que pudo rescatar de ello fue lo que Deaton le había dicho, son prácticamente _invencibles_. Derek se mantuvo escéptico en su lugar cuando el moreno le había confesado eso, pero ahora que no tiene a su manada para apoyarlo puede ver imposible vencerlo.

La Manticora incorporo su peso en las patas traseras como advertencia, Derek reacciono rápido poniéndose él también en modo de ataque.

— _Clavare mi aguijón sobre tu cuello y la muerte llegará más rápido de lo que imagines._

Ahí estaba su respuesta, el aguijón de escorpión que coronaba su delgada cola de león era tan letal que solo una pócima bien hecha por un druida detendría la hemorragia a tiempo. Derek puso sus ojos en rojo advirtiendo su poder de alfa, la Manticora echo una carcajada, pero lo que el hombre lobo pretendía no era asustarlo, sino enfocar todo ese poder en un único objetivo, clavarle el aguijón a la propia Manticora.

— _Muere, lobo._

La bestia se abalanzo sobre él una vez más, extendiendo sus alas y alzando su aguijón con el fin de acabar con su vida, pero Derek en lugar de esquivarlo, salto con sus patas traseras para después abrir sus fauces encerrando en una mordida la delgada cola evitando el aguijón. La Manticora soltó una exclamación incomprensible y trato de alejar a Derek de él, sin embargo lo único que logro con eso fue que su aguijón fuera arrancado con rudeza de su cola.

Derek volvió a caer de bruces al suelo, pero esta vez con el aguijón de la Manticora en la boca.

— _Maldito lobo_ —gimió la Manticora, con la cola chorreante d su sangre verde pantanosa que le produjo ascos al nombrado—. _Te subestime, pero tu plan no va a surtir efecto…_

Por un momento Derek imagino que la Manticora se regeneraría como ellos y otras criaturas, sin embargo la sangre no paro de salir de la herida y con un deje de superioridad, el hombre lobo se aplaudió por su descubrimiento.

«Ya veremos» se dijo Derek otra vez poniéndose en posición para atacar.

La Manticora esta vez trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Derek se encontraba tan concentrado en sus movimientos que le fue fácil esquivarlo, mordió fuertemente el agujón y espero a que la criatura estuviera distraída para forzar el filoso aguijón en la piel de la Manticora, pronto, el aguijón se mantuvo enganchado en la suave piel de la bestia obligando a Derek a soltarlo de sus fauces, regresando a su forma humana.

—Lo siento, pero yo tampoco podía permitir que me arrebataras a mi compañero.

La Manticora se dejó caer en el suelo buscando arrancarse el aguijón, pero incluso cuando lo hizo su piel amarillenta característico de ella comenzó a tornarse grisácea advirtiendo que el veneno que había permanecido en el aguijón se había comenzado a esparcir sobre sus venas, infectándolo de su propia cizaña.

— _Eres un imbécil_ —gimió la criatura mientras se lamia la herida como tratando de detenerla, pero ya para ese entonces su piel había cambiado por completo, Derek se supo libre de ese peligro y fue corriendo a liberar a Stiles de la prisión que el nemetón había creado—. _Tu sociedad está condenada a la miseria, ¿estarán preparados para lo que han desatado?_

—Lo estaremos, venceremos a todos aquellos que traten de lastimar a los nuestros. Seremos mejor que tú —contesto Derek sin pensar, terminando de romper la última rama que enredaba el cuerpo de Stiles—. Sabremos protegerlos…

— _Que lobo tan confiado de sus palabras… dime ¿cuándo aprenderás que jugar con fuego está mal? Al final, terminarán consumidos por el fuego abismal de sus propios errores, escucha lo que te digo, ustedes están destinados al desastre._

 Derek se giró justo cuando el cuerpo de la bestia se desvanecía como arena en el mar, la pregunta de la Manticora cayó muy profundamente en su interior, pero por el momento no podía permitirse pensar en ello, regreso su mirada a Stiles y miro la terrible herida en el cuello.

—Oh Stiles… —gimió sin saber si tomarlo entre sus brazos o dejarlo estar en la base del nemetón—. Por favor, por favor no me dejes… —Derek sintió el escozor de sus ojos y las lágrimas surcar hasta su mentón. Había sido cruel, había sido inclusive egoísta, si se hubiera dado cuenta ¿Cuántas cosas podría haber detenido a tiempo? —. Stiles… por favor, ayúdame a sacarte de aquí, despierta, por favor, despierta…

Derek cerro los ojos sobre el pecho da Stiles sintiendo como el latido de su débil corazón comenzaba a apagarse cada vez más, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y antes de que se diera cuenta todo a su alrededor se oscureció.

(…)

Derek se levantó precipitadamente de la tina, sus betas no estaban en la habitación y a consecuencia de ello su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez e insistencia ¿Habría sido demasiado tarde? Se preguntó sin hallar una respuesta positiva, Derek no podía siquiera imaginar que haría de su vida si Stiles había sucumbido a los deseos del nemetón, simplemente dejaría de continuar con su vida, quizás él mismo se ofrecería también al místico árbol con la única excusa de que solo así sus almas volvería a reunirse ¿cierto? Salió de la bañera sintiendo como su cuerpo regresaba a su temperatura habitual poco a poco y sin importar el desastre que dejo en el baño del sheriff fue a donde se encontraba Stiles pero para su sorpresa, afuera de la habitación las cosas estaban hechas ya un desastre.

La ambulancia cuyo sonido no había notado porque al parecer el agua en sus oídos había nublado ese sentido, se hallaba estacionada enfrente de la casa y un par de ayudantes del sheriff se reacomodaban en la sala para preguntarle algo a Noah, sus dos betas, se hallaban junto a él y pronto miro como sus demás cachorros llegaban a la casa con caras de preocupación.

El sentimiento de hallarse expuesto ante tanta gente lo perturbo y la idea de que algo muy grave hubiera pasado le atormento un segundo obligándole a recargar su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, luego de ello, miro a un par de hombres bajar en camilla a Stiles, con una mascará de aire en su nariz y un collarín amarillo que le recordó como lo había encontrado en el nemetón. Derek sintió el primer escalofrío cuando lo vio ahí, aliviado de que por lo menos estaba vivo, de que su corazón siguiera insistiendo en latir y de que aún sus pulmones se obligaban a respirar, tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los escuálidos brazos de Lydia se envolvieron en su cuello como consuelo.

—Va a estar bien Derek —afirmo en su oído, pudiendo notar como sus gruesas lágrimas se derramaban hasta el hombro de la camisa de Derek aunque todo él se encontrara frio y mojado—. Llegaste a tiempo.

Y solo eso le bastó para recuperar el aliento.

(…)

Lo que la Manticora había dicho era cierto, el nemetón había perdido su equilibrio y se encontraba en peligro ambos universos, por lo que Deaton no tardo en convencer a Derek a ir con él para arreglar lo que había provocado el Nogitsune y la propia Manticora.

Dejando a Scott como el alfa por el momento, Derek se despidió de Stiles, quien seguía inconsciente prometiéndole regresar una vez que ello funcionará y el nemetón regresará a su equilibrio habitual. Una semana después, Stiles despertó, confundido y fuera de sí, sin recuerdos apenas sólidos y un malestar estomacal que le provoco nauseas de inmediato. Miro a su padre con una ligera mata de vello en el rostro y con ojeras debajo de sus azules ojos, trato de preguntar algo, pero su voz estaba apagada y al tratar de hacer esfuerzo su padre le dijo que sus cuerdas vocales estaban dañadas, luego de ello, esa misma tarde al llamar a Scott y los demás, estos le contaron todo lo ocurrido.

(…)

Derek regreso con la mochila detrás de su espalda luego de un mes, con el problema del nemetón resuelto esperaba que no tuviera porque preocuparse por ello otra vez. En un principio, quería llegar al loft, darse una ducha y quizás dormir un poco, pero algo en su interior le obligo a permanecer en la esquina de aquella avenida un momento más.

Era un mentiroso, estaba aún preocupado por sus betas, por Isaac que cuando se fue seguía estando inconsciente y por Stiles. El mismo día en que fue ingresado al hospital, Derek permaneció a su lado incluso cuando Noah le pidió que fuera a descansar y que cambiasen. posiciones, pero Derek no pudo hacerlo, incluso cuando Scott fue a decirle que sus acciones no servirían de nada si se llegará a morir de sueño.

Derek continúo a su lado unos días más, ignorando a sus betas que le rogaron procurar su bienestar, y luego, antes de que se fuera con Deaton, Derek le pidió a Scott una explicación con lo sucedido, con la apuesta mejor dicho.

«Fuimos muy tontos» dijo «Isaac sabía que te gustaba Stiles, que era… es» corrigió «Tu compañero, pero yo no lo sabía y no sabía los sentimientos de Stiles hacía ti… nunca quisimos hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a Stiles ¿comprendes?»

Derek no recrimino los actos de Scott, ni los de Isaac, después de todo él mismo también había sido un idiota. Acepto a Stiles sin confesarle sus sentimientos porque imagino que sería correspondido de inmediato, y tuvo que darse cuenta que había actuado precipitadamente cuando ya había sido demasiado tarde. Sin saber con exactitud nada acerca de Stiles, Derek tomo la decisión de ir a la casa del sheriff, necesitaba hablar con Stiles, hacer conocer todo lo que sentía por él y saber si es que era correspondido. Una charla sincera era lo que necesitaban, entonces cuando giro su cuerpo para caminar hacia la izquierda, sus pies se detuvieron antes de dar el primer paso.

—¿Derek? —la voz de Stiles era apenas audible, tal y como los médicos le habían dicho, sus cuerdas vocales todavía se encontraban dañadas, pero parecía una mejoría. Derek habría apostado que Stiles se frustro durante los días que no estuvo a su lado, un chico tan parlanchín como él sin poder hablar, habría sido una tortura para él y una bendición para Noah.

Derek trago saliva un segundo y miro bien a su compañero otro segundo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Las vendas, el pantalón de deportes y una sudadera más grande que el muchacho, sin contar con las sandalias pocos elegantes y unas calcetas blancas eran todo el atuendo que el adolescente llevaba… ¿habría sido difícil para él? Chris Argent fue el encargado de esparcir el rumor de que el hijo del sheriff había intentado suicidarse, una pésima idea si le preguntaban a él, pero aceptable si se lo preguntaban a los médicos que le atendieron. Recordó casi al instante como fue que lo encontró, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y de nuevo pensó que esa madrugada había ido demasiado lento.

Un poco más rápido, y Stiles no tendría tal vez la cicatriz en el cuello.

—Hey —saludo con su timbre de voz quebrado por los recuerdos, aún necesitaban hablar—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La manzana de adán de Stiles bajo un milisegundo delatando que el adolescente había tragado saliva y luego de ello el castaño contesto.

—Te extrañe demasiado —gimió—. Y tuve miedo, creí que jamás regresarías.

—¿De qué hablas Stiles? —pregunto, igual de roto que el adolescente—. Yo creí que jamás lograría volver a verte… y también tuve miedo de ello…

—Lo siento Derek —sollozo Stiles, acercándose lo suficiente a él, con sus ojos acuosos a punto de llorar, haciendo sentir a Derek como si fuera el malo de la historia—. Perdóname por todo, por la apuesta, por ocultarte todo, por no ser sincero contigo a pesar de que tú si lo fuiste… perdóname.

Derek tomo el rostro de Stiles justo cuando la primera lágrima recorrió su mentón, sin duda alguna esa no era la forma en la que quería hablar con él, pero Derek comprendía las acciones de su joven compañero y una parte de él agradecía sus intentos. Derek no necesitaba que le pidiera perdón.

—Eso ya no importa Stiles —dijo manteniendo fija la mirada de Stiles sobre a suya—. Yo eso ya lo supere y no te culpo de ello… Pero hay una cosa, lo último que me dijiste… ¿Lo puedes repetir?

Stiles le miro un segundo sin comprender, pero luego de ello trago saliva una vez más comprendido la petición del lobo. Se enderezo para casi igualar la estatura del moreno y con un tono más serio, Stiles soltó un suspiro con su voz ronca como respuesta.

—Te amo Derek Hale —dicha confesión hizo que Derek sonriese de medio lado, satisfecho porque esas palabras habían sido igual de sinceras que las anteriores.

—Yo te amo a ti, Mieczyslaw Stilinski —respondió él acercándose más.

Fueron los labios de ambos quienes se encontraron en un beso cálido y profundo, ese era el juego al que arriesgaban su vida, el fuego con el que sus almas expuestas sucumbían al peligro constantemente. Sí su amor era ello, entonces Stiles y Derek harían lo posible por mantenerlo vivo y con ello, proteger a todo aquel que pudiera estar en peligro por su propio egoísmo.

Sí, todo había comenzado con una apuesta, pero era el destino el que los había querido juntos, más fuerte que el nemetón o cualquier otra criatura nefasta. Stiles y Derek se amaban y eso era lo único que realmente importaba y lo único que necesitaban.


	12. Epilogo (mini)

Cuando Isaac despertó hubiera deseado no hacerlo, todo su cuerpo dolía y su novia Allison no estaba con él, en su lugar se encontraba el alfa de la manada, Derek Hale con un ceño fruncido tan pronunciado que sus cejas casi se juntan en una sola. Nunca fue bueno sosteniendo su mirada, y siendo esta la única que vio al despertar era mucho más abrumadora que de costumbre. La postura que su alfa tenía tampoco era muy aliviadora, la chaqueta de cuero negro siempre le hacía verse rudo, y sus fuertes brazos cruzados le hicieron recordar lo que Scott le había dicho la última vez cuando se enfrentaron con la Manticora y antes de que esta le atacara.

«Derek sabe lo de la apuesta» De hecho, eso fue lo que hizo que se descuidará y la Manticora lo atacara, estúpido Scott.

—Hey, Derek —saludo tratando de que voz casi quebrada fuera capaz de cortar la tensión que se encontraba entre ellos dos. Pero su alfa no contesto y eso le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad—. ¿Qué tal las cosas? ¿Vencimos? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?  —tal vez hablar un poco de la situación de la Manticora ayudará a resolver esa incómoda situación.

—Estuviste casi un mes inconsciente y a la Manticora la mate —contesto secamente el alfa e Isaac tuvo que tragar saliva, fuera de saber que había estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo  ¿estaría mandándole una indirecta con lo último? Si Scott era tan tonto como lo creía, Derek ya sabría entonces que la apuesta había sido su idea—. Pero no es eso a lo que vine, puedes preguntarle a Allison todo lo que paso con la Manticora, yo vine a otra cosa.

«Mierda, si va a matarme» Isaac se enderezo en la cama, por lo menos trataría de razonar con el lobo como último esfuerzo.

—No fue del todo mi idea —gimió—. Scott también estuvo implicado, y después de todo lo hice por —una buena razón, a ti te gusta Stiles y él ni sabe qué onda con su vida, fue solo un empujoncito, no tienes que ser tan cruel.

—No lo seré —Derek mostro sus garras afiladas y luego de ello la poso en su hombro—. Para la próxima vez, en lugar de hacer una estúpida apuesta, mejor organízame una cita ¿sí?

Isaac estuvo a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones cuando Derek sonrió. De verdad necesitaba saber que más había pasado en su ausencia.


End file.
